Choose Your Own Adventure
by Tinsley Warren
Summary: One ordinary day becomes one full of choices when Bella bumps into Edward Cullen. When he gives her his number she has to make a choice. Should she call him or not? The choice is yours.
1. The Number

**Hey guys! So before you read, keep in mind that this is a choose your own adventure story. So that means when you finish reading this chapter DO NOT go to chapter 2. DO NOT! Choose which direction to go and then go to that chapter. This won't go in order. I repeat, THIS WILL NOT GO IN ORDER. I don't want to confuse anyone lol!**

**Thank you so much to PTB for their help with this first chapter. Thanks fmfg & Jennrosee! I really appreciate it! And thank you so much to Kitchmill, bigblueboat, and the awesome twilightladies! Go check out their stuff, you will NOT be disappointed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and blueberry lemonade. Twilight isn't mine. **

* * *

The best thing after a stressful morning of classes was the taste of a nice, hot, freshly-brewed cup of coffee. It would probably make a huge difference if I could manage to get my fix before class, but the thought of waking up ten minutes earlier just to get coffee seemed silly to me. Sleep longer, that would help you stay awake! So far my philosophy wasn't working, but I would keep trying.

The coffee bar on campus wasn't busy, and I was lucky enough to get my order in before the afternoon rush came to suck up the free Wi-Fi for their homework and daily Facebook surfing. I was going to sit down in one of the comfy looking chairs, but I knew if I did, someone from one of my classes would find me and want to copy notes or something as equally annoying. I wasn't in the mood for forced human interaction, especially with the huge midterm I had to finish for my gender studies class hanging over my head.

Instead, I gave the chair a longing look as I walked out the door. It was probably not my brightest idea because having my eyes glued on the inanimate object meant I didn't see the solid body I walked into.

"Oomph," I said as I collided with something hard. I dropped my coffee, and it splashed all over my new_ Team Edward Rochester_ shirt.

_Fuck_.

I looked down to survey the damage to my ironic tee and noticed shoes—very expensive shoes, the shiny kind that now had my favorite cup of coffee all over them. My cheeks heated as I looked up to face the owner of the shoes. The glare I was expecting was absent, and instead I was met with a dazzling smile on a very handsome stranger.

"I'm so sorry," I squeaked out as I lunged to the side to grab a wad of napkins. My humiliation only doubled when I bent down to help clean off his shoes, and I ended up bonking heads with him. It looked like we had the same idea, only while I had cheap napkins to clean up my mess, he had a nice looking handkerchief with the letters EC embroidered on it.

He chuckled as I muttered another apology, rubbing my aching head. He waved it off and motioned for me to move into the store so we weren't blocking the entrance. An unhappy employee came over to clean up the mess, muttering profanities under his breath the whole time.

Before I could apologize again, the stranger stopped me by offering me his hand to shake. I looked into his dark green eyes, and he seemed genuinely happy that I bumped into him, spilling hot coffee all over his nice shoes.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I'm Professor Banner's undergraduate teaching assistant," he said, his tone full of pride.

I slid my hand into his.

"I'm Bella Swan, coffee spiller." He gave me another one of his smiles, and I let go of his hand. I didn't want him to get disgusted if it got sweaty. This man was making me nervous, but something else too...dare I say, a little turned on?

His glasses were doing it. The way they framed his almond-shaped eyes and how they slid down his nose ever so slightly when he looked down at me, it made my stomach all flippy. I loved glasses on a guy, and he was wearing the hell out of those thick, black frames.

"Oh,God." He rubbed his hand over his face. "That made me sound pompous, didn't it?" He nervously ran his hand through his unusual-colored hair. I noticed it looked light brown, but when the light hit it, I could see patches of red. "I was only saying in case you thought I looked familiar."

"No? Should you look familiar to me?" I cocked my head and really looked at him. Why would this guy assume he looked familiar? I was confused. A guy this beautiful would be hard to forget.

"Well, I've seen you. You're in Mrs. Cope's gender studies class the same time I'm with Banner for his Intro To Bio class. The classrooms are down the hall from each other. I see you every Tuesday and Thursday. You've really never seen me?" I shook my head to confirm that what he said was correct, and he let out a little humorless chuckle. "Then I really feel like some creeper."

I laughed at his obvious discomfort. "You're not a creep, just highly observant, I guess. Unless you knew I would be here and followed me? Not that I would notice. I'm half asleep before my first cup of coffee."

I let the question hang in the air. Thankfully he shook his head. "I really didn't. I apologize if it looks that way now that I've told you I look forward to seeing you every Tuesday and Thursday. I just wanted a cup of coffee since I always forget to get it before morning classes."

I smiled at that. He was like me with his coffee habit. I found it refreshing to meet someone that wasn't stuck in the coffee line during the early hours.

_Hold on, ignore the coffee coincidence. Did he just say he looked forward to seeing me?_

"You look forward to seeing me those days?" I asked, bewildered, watching as his cheeks and the tips of his ears turned a little pink.

"There's no denying it. I do."

"Well, I'm sorry I haven't seen you then. And I'm even sorrier that when you finally do get my attention it's because I've ruined your shoes with my coffee. I feel so bad about that. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" I asked, biting my lip.

He cleared his throat and looked away from my mouth, focusing on my eyes instead. "Actually, you can."

"Oh, great! Anything!" I said with a smile.

His eyes dropped to my lips once again before he started speaking. "Would you maybe go out with me tonight? My best friend's band is playing at Joe's Bar, and I would love if you came along."

Before I could reply, he whipped out a business card and handed it to me. "Look, here're my details. You can call me and let me know."

I glanced down, smiling as I read the card. On it was his name, number, email, LinkedIn and the title of Teaching Assistant. Well, he was clearly organized; that was a good sign.

I looked at the card in shock. This hot, bespectacled TA wanted to hang out at a bar with me? It was a Friday; that meant prime date night, and out of everyone, he was picking me?

Lost for words, I nodded my head. His reply was that damn smile that made me wet. I fidgeted where I stood, praying he didn't notice.

"Awesome, call me, and I'll let you know what time to meet me there," he said, and I continued nodding like I'm some brainless zombie as I walked to the door.

"Oh, and Bella," he said as I was about to leave the store. "Don't wear that shirt. The only _Team Edward_ I want you on is mine."

Then, he winked.

That did it. I needed to go home and change my underwear and my yoga pants. Edward Cullen had officially ruined them. Seemed fair since I ruined his shoes.

_CYOA_

By the time I got to my off-campus apartment, I realized I never got a new cup of coffee. I would need to do laundry soon since I clearly couldn't re-wear my favorite shirt with a damn coffee stain on it.

I took off my shirt, threw it in the hamper by my bed, and searched through all my clothes to find something that matched my yoga pants. Let's be serious, everything matches yoga pants.

Just as I was about to grab my old N*SYNC shirt that I've had since elementary school—the one I swear is lucky—my roommate and childhood best friend came barging into my room. She plopped down on my bed and scoffed at my cotton bra.

I almost laughed at the look of disgust on her face. It might have been one of my favorite bras, but she'd always hated it. "Bella, throw that away! I swear I had a training bra that looked exactly like that when I was in the fifth grade." She rolled her strawberry blonde hair between her fingers as she regarded me.

"Tanya, not everyone needs to wear triple stuffed, push-up cups or whatever. This is comfortable," I mumbled as I pulled the shirt over my head, hoping she wouldn't keep harping on about my shitty bra.

"Whatever. So what's got your face all flushed?" Her eyes widened when I blushed. She knew I had a story to tell.

"I met a guy today," I mumbled, and before I could look up, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me down onto the bed. She was bouncing up and down on the mattress, her hair going all over the place, and her smile as big as I'd ever seen it. She looked like she was on crack with how happy she was.

"Was it in a back alley? Did you have sex with him? Was it good?" she asked, her words going a mile a minute.

"Tanya, I'm not you!" I laughed, and she rolled her eyes.

"If only you were," she said, her tone completely serious.

Tanya was always trying to influence me to be more like her. Ever since we met on the first day of kindergarten, she took me under her wing and tried to push her spontaneous, carefree nature on me. It started out with cutting my bangs when we were eight and had escalated to forcing me to do body shots off of an attractive frat guy at the beginning of the year. The list was never ending.

"No, I met him at the coffee bar." I went on to tell her about what happened, and she seemed a little hesitant.

"The fact that he carries around a handkerchief is totally _not_ giving me a gay vibe, at all," she said sarcastically as she scrunched her nose and shook her head.

"He's not gay!" I hissed, and she raised her eyebrow. "He asked me out tonight and said some sexy thing about my _Team Edward_ shirt."

"Bella, there is nothing sexy about your _Team Edward Rocheste_r shirt. Nobody gets it."

"But his name is Edward, so he was all like 'the only _Team Edward_ I want you on is mine'!" I smirked at her stunned expression. "And he winked."

Her face turned into a wide grin. "Isabella Marie Swan, you're so getting the D! He wants to give you his fucking D!" she screeched as she continued bouncing on my bed.

I covered my ears. "Tan, can we not be so vulgar about such a great event in my life? Maybe he just wants to hang out and get to know me."

"He wants to get to know you with his penis inside you. It's fine. I've gotten to know a ton of people that way!"

"Oh, God," I muttered, putting my head in my hands.

"Oh! This is almost as cute as how I met Felix at Walgreens!" It seemed like she got lost in thought until my laugh brought her back to reality.

She gave me a glare when I reminded her of how not cute it was to meet Felix. "You met him when you were buying a pregnancy test. He saw what you were purchasing and still gave you his number. That's just weird."

Her face got serious. "First impressions are a big deal, Bella! I couldn't have met him in a better way. Buying that test shows I'm committed. If I had bought a Plan B and he asked for my number, I would have judged his character."

I remembered that day fondly. She left the condo hysterical and crying that she might be pregnant with our neighbor's baby—who was in a very serious relationship at the time— and returned on cloud nine. She took the test and forced me to be in the room with her as she peed all over herself trying to aim correctly while telling me about meeting this Felix guy. After she found out she wasn't pregnant, she let out a huge sigh of relief, took the Grey Goose she had stowed under the sink, drank straight from the bottle and called him. That all happened before nine o'clock in the morning on a Tuesday._ Who drinks that early on a freaking Tuesday? Actually, who drinks straight vodka that early at all?_

"Whatever, things didn't work out, but we'll always have the checkout line in Walgreens. I'm getting my period in a couple days and am feeling emotional. I don't want to talk about this." She waved her hands like she was waving away the memory. "Back to the present. When are you calling him?"

Her question hung in the air as I looked at my purse. I knew the business card was in there, and I knew how easy it would have been to take it out and give him a call. But I was just not that spontaneous, carefree girl. I could sit there and think of a million reasons why it was better to not call him. I could get so much studying done if I stayed home. Maybe I would look too eager if I called right away. Waiting a couple of days might be better. Did he want sex? Then I'd have to shave my legs. The list just went on and on.

I knew I looked conflicted.

Tanya could smell my indecision because she tried to drive her point home.

"I know that look. That look is going to get you six cats and a house on a hill where no one visits. Everyone will know you as spinster Bella because you didn't take a chance on Edward. Before you know it your boobs will sag and no one will look your way. Your best friend will be your cats, who you will name after fictional characters. Maybe one will even be Edward, the one that got away. But at least you'll have time to read." She shrugged her shoulders as she looked at her nails.

I stared at her slack jawed and my stomach dropped. That was my fear. But I was still young. Could this one decision really change my life's path to the spinster track? Could I even survive being a spinster? I mean, I wasn't allergic to cats. And they did tend to like me.

Oh my god. What if I became a spinster.

Tanya sighed.

"Bella, before you decide, just remember that he's seen you every day so he knows how you favor yoga pants over every other form of acceptable clothing. He's obviously seen your attempt at humor with your ridiculous shirts with the sayings on them. And most importantly, he gave you his number when you have clearly not showered and your greasy hair is in a messy bun. I say go for it." She smiled encouragingly at me.

She had a point. I ran a hand through my hair and felt myself blush in embarrassment. Yeah, he'd accepted me at my worst, but did that mean he wasn't willing to wait for me to call?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Now is the part where you get to choose.**

** DO NOT go to chapter 2, because you will be very, very confused. This is a little different from most fics. You get to choose what Bella decides. Do you think she should take the plunge and just go for it? Or do you think she should wait on it a bit and call him in a few days? **

**Pick wisely! Whatever you decide will lead Bella on a certain path, either it will be good, or not so good.**

**You think she should call? Go to chapter 3**

** You think she should wait, not seem too eager? Go to chapter 5**


	2. Chapter 2 - No Drink

**Hi! If you're here this means you decided for Bella to not have a drink. If this is wrong go back to the previous chapter and see what chapter you should go to. If you were just on chapter 2, then this is not where you should be.**

**Thank you oh so much to Kitchmill and twilightladies! I really appreciate your help!**

* * *

_No Drink_

Looking around at all the drunken people made me realize I didn't need to be drinking to have a good time. I didn't want Edward to think the only way I could have fun was when I was completely hammered. Plus, I would probably end up doing some crazy stuff I would regret in the morning. I could just imagine waking up with a tattoo of JT on my hipbone and my hair dyed pink.

It happened to Tanya one time, only her tattoo was the ugly Backstreet boy, AJ. And she got it on the small of her back. She drunkenly got an AJ tramp stamp.

I couldn't risk it.

"I'm fine with club soda right now, but be my guest. You may need it," I gestured toward the stage just as Emmett started singing the first line of Grey Street. I absolutely despised the song, but Emmett's voice was really good. It was so smooth, not gravely at all. I wouldn't have expected something like that to come out of such a solid guy. I expected him to be forceful and in your face, but he seemed to be so powerful but yet so mellow too. He was amazing.

I looked over at Edward and saw him wince. "Yeah, I need alcohol. Sorry, Bella." He raised his arm up, signaling a bartender, and the bad ass chick charged her way over to us.

"Edward," she said. She was trying to act indifferently, as if she wasn't affected by his mere presence, but the speed at which she ran to his side when summoned said differently. She wanted him.

"Hi, K. Can I have a rum and coke please?" Edward gave her a tight smile.

"What about her?" K jerked her head in my direction. She shot me a glare and possibly a snarl, but it was too low to decipher.

"I'll stick with my club soda," I mumbled. What was her problem? She wasn't being very friendly, but maybe that's how she treated everyone.

I watched as she walked away with more of a sway to her hips. It was so obvious that she was trying to get his attention. Edward rolled his eyes and leaned in, his mouth almost touching my ear. "I used to tutor her in Biology. She couldn't take the hint that I wasn't interested. Seems she's still a little peeved that I turned her down."

"I can tell," I laughed. She practically threw down his drink, causing some of the liquid to splash over the glass and land on the bar. She grunted a response when Edward handed her his credit card.

"I'm guessing you don't want to start a tab with her?" I laughed as he took a sip of his drink.

"No, I think I'll pass on that one. Or if I get another, I'll ask the dude who keeps checking you out." Edward tilted his head in the direction of Charles. My gaze followed his, where sure enough, Charles was looking in our direction. When he saw me looking, he shot me a cheeky grin.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Edward. "He's just being nice. Or it's my cleavage in this dress. I feel like my boobs are touching my chin." It took me a second to realize that verbal diarrhea had just happened. I took a tentative look at Edward, whose eyes were glued to said cleavage.

It seemed like changing out of my normal uniform of yoga pants and T-shirt was a good choice. But if Edward noticed me when I looked like I belonged on a period commercial—the one where the women look like hot messes but also quite comfortable—then I didn't need to dress up like a prostitute.

At least, not every day.

"Well, maybe it's that." He took a big sip of his drink, giving me a wink. I swear, someone told him what that wink does to me, or he practiced it in the mirror and knew how good he looked using it.

It was probably that.

We sat in comfortable silence as Edward finished his drink and we listened to Emmett sing another Dave song. I only slightly wanted to pull out my eardrums, but looking over at Edward smiling at me made everything worth it.

"Hey, did you get your credit card back?" I asked. Edward looked at me and gave me a sluggish shrug. I looked at him closely, and the smiling Edward I saw two minutes ago was long gone.

Edward was slumped over the bar, with his head resting on his arms as they folded themselves on top of the counter. His eyes were heavy, and it looked as though he was trying to sleep.

"Edward," I said shaking him.

He jerked up in fright, but his actions weren't normal. He almost lost his balance and slid off his stool. "Whoa," Edward said as he tried to steady himself.

"I know the music's bad, but you don't have to fall asleep on me," I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Bella, I feel really weird," he said. His eyes were glassy.

"I feel like … ike … like…" His voice trailed off as he tried to find what to say.

I frowned as Edward struggled to form sentences. He continued to mumble away to himself as he glanced around the bar. A few times he tried to stand, but each time he just fell back against the stool.

"Edward, what's going on? You're acting drunk." And I thought I was a light weight!

He shook his head before slumping against me. His whole weight against me almost knocked me off my seat, but I managed to keep us both upright. "Edward?" I leaned down to his level and saw that he was completely passed out. It looked as though he was sleeping, but after only one drink I knew it couldn't be that.

K came sauntering back up the bar and threw his credit card in front of us. "It's on the house." She winked then walked back to her side of the bar.

I was so confused. What the hell just happened? This wasn't normal at all. Plus, something didn't sit right with that damn bitchy girl throwing me that snarky wink.

And then it came to me as I watched K talk to a group of girls, throwing some dirty looks my way. Edward was passed out because there was a little something extra in his drink. Something someone put in his drink. Someone who looked a little too bad-ass for me to confront.

I pulled out my phone and called Tanya. I struggled with my free hand to keep Edward from falling flat on his face. It rang a few times before her familiar voice shouted in my ear.

"You enjoying your night?" Tanya asked, her voice all high pitched with excitement.

"Actually, I need your help." My voice conveyed my panic.

_CYOA_

It took Tanya five minutes to get to the bar. Turns out she was a couple blocks away at the arcade. She said something about if a guy knows how to handle a joy stick, he knows how to handle her. I tried to explain that her theory made it sound like she had a penis, but she had already hung up and was coming to my rescue.

I let her believe what she wanted—I had bigger issues on my hands.

She ran in, her hair a crazy mess and her clothes a little disheveled. I didn't want to think of what she was doing, but it looked like something since her skirt was on backwards.

"What happened?" She sounded confused as she shot a glance at Edward.

My shoulder was starting to hurt from holding him up. He wasn't too heavy, but he wasn't that light either. On the plus side, I could smell his cologne which was still driving me nuts.

Even passed out, I still was drooling over this man.

"Who knows?" I groaned in frustration. "He got a drink from that scary-ass bartender and then started acting weird. Next thing I knew, he passed out."

Tanya looked over at the girl in question, and her eyes hardened. "That girl?" She rudely pointed right at the bartender. Luckily K didn't notice. She was too busy glaring at a drunk man as he attempted to flatter her with a pick up line.

I nodded and she crossed her arms in annoyance. "It sounds like she roofied him. Who the hell does that?" She kept glaring at her, hoping to get her attention. "What's the bitch's name anyway?"

"Edward called her K, but I didn't get to read her name tag." Tanya's eyebrows shot up.

"K? Only a letter? Even the Kardashian's were more creative with that damn letter that that!" I held back a laugh while I watched her get even more fired up.

"Did you at least make out in the bathroom with him or something?" she asked, frowning when I shook my head no. "Are you serious? All my hard work is being wasted because that bitch drugged him? No one does that to you or to me! What the fuck?"

She looked like she was ready to throw down. She pushed up her imaginary sleeves and had a look of crazy in her eyes. She was even breathing heavily, like she was working herself up to claw K's eye's out.

She slapped her hand on the bar and K peered at her for the first time with a look of annoyance. I cowered in my seat. "What?" she barked at Tanya.

Tanya squinted as she looked closer at K. "Hold on, is your name Ken?" She asked in disbelief.

"What's it to you?" K, who I guess was really Ken, walked in front of Tanya.

"Oh, God." Tanya laughed. I looked at her name tag and it indeed said Ken. Who names their daughter Ken? I almost felt bad for her, but then I looked down at Edward and realized she brought this on herself.

"Ken? Like Barbie's boyfriend? You have a man's name. Does it match the dick you're probably hiding underneath that skimpy skirt you're wearing?" Tanya snapped at her. Ken's eyes widened and she leaned over the bar, her face inches in front of Tanya's face.

"What'd you say?" Ken snarled.

"I said you have a male's name. It's ugly," Tanya said. Her body seemed to be vibrating with anger. "You have an ugly name and an ugly heart."

"My name isn't Ken you bitch," the bartender sneered. "It's Makenna. Ken's a nickname. How dumb can you be?"

"Well, from looking at your face, you look more like a Ken to me." Tanya smirked. Makenna, Ken, K, whatever her name was didn't seem to think it was funny. I did everything I could to hold back my laughter. I didn't want her to send that glare my way.

"What the fuck do you want?" she spit in my best friend's face.

"You ruined my night. You drugged this dude, you wasted all my time getting my best friend ready, and you hurt my hand."

Makenna leaned forward, looking like she wanted to slap Tanya in the face. "How did I hurt your hand, you crazy bitch?"

Tanya brought her fist back, and then swung at Makenna's face.

The sound of Tanya's fist making contact with Makenna's nose was one I would never forget. It wasn't as solid as the punches you see in action movies, but Tanya still made Makenna fall. She stumbled backwards, her hand clutching her bloody nose.

"That's how!" Tanya cheered. "And you got one thing right, I'm the crazy bitch around here!"

Everything in the bar seemed to stop. All eyes went to Tanya as she jumped up and down, cheering her victorious punch. Even the horrible Dave Matthews music stopped, and it was then that I realized it was starting to give me a headache.

Tanya's victory didn't last too long because Makenna leaned over the bar and slapped her bloody hand across Tanya's loud mouth.

Makenna's slap had nothing on Tanya's punch, but it was still enough to make Tanya scream in disgust about getting blood in her mouth, although she didn't let that distract her. Makenna laughed, happy that she managed to catch Tanya unaware. While reveling in her success she didn't see Tanya, who like an animal stalking her prey, jumped across the bar and pulled Makenna by the hair over to her. She landed with a thud on the sticky bar floor.

I watched in shock as Makenna pulled Tanya down. Tanya shrieked as she made contact with the ground. Everyone got a view of her crotch. It was like a Britney Spears moment, only not at all.

Tanya kicked Makenna in the face, but that didn't stop Makenna from pouncing on Tanya. There was a lot of hair pulling and screaming until some guy ran in and pulled Tanya off of Makenna.

"I hope you get Chlamydia, you crazy psycho," Makenna shouted as the guy made sure Tanya's kicking and screaming didn't get to her.

"Too bad you probably already have it, you fucking troll!" Tanya was going nuts, but the strong build of the guy seemed to get her back to reality.

"Oh, hello," she said, smiling at the grungy looking guy holding onto her. "You're cute."

He smiled back at her and I rolled my eyes. She could pick up someone anywhere.

It wasn't fair.

I ignored Tanya trying to work her magic on the guy and looked back at the bar. Charles didn't seem to even bat an eyelash, he just kept serving drinks. "Sorry about that," I said. I was so embarrassed by the scene Tanya pulled, and I had a feeling I wouldn't be welcomed again.

"Don't be!" Charles laughed. We watched Makenna limp to the back room, and Charles seemed to be excited by her pain. "She's a bitch. Plus, this is the third time she's roofied someone. But this time I can prove it so we can fire her now."

"So he really is roofied?" I asked pointing at a drooling Edward.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." Charles said with a head nod. "She's crazy."

He handed me back my credit card with a hesitant smile. "I won't charge you. You made more money for me anyway with everyone wanting a drink to watch the show." He motioned toward the many people watching Tanya and her prince charming suck face, a drink in their hands.

It was all entertainment to them.

"Glad I could help," I said, annoyed, as he went back to the customers.

Tanya was practically humping the guy she met two minutes prior and I was still trying to hold up a passed out Edward. At least I wouldn't have to pretend to think of working out, because this had to have me working my abs or something equally exhausting.

"Tanya," I hissed, and she pulled away from her mystery man, her eyes blinking like she was clearing away the fog. "A little help here, please?"

"Let me help," Tanya's grungy guy said. His dirty blond hair didn't even look washed, but his arms were clearly what was drawing her in. He looked like he could crush someone with his biceps alone.

Tanya smiled as he helped pick up Edward. What a relief it was to not have his full weight against me. But my side felt like Jell-O and I knew I would be feeling it in the morning.

"Oh, watch out so his glasses don't fall off!" I said. God forbid something happened to those. He just nodded, signally he would take care of it.

"His name is Garrett and I felt his cock against my leg." She made a gesture of a length that had me closing my thighs. There was no way he was that big. He could break her!

"It's going to be a great night," Tanya whispered in my ear.

I looked at her and noticed her lips were bleeding and she looked like she had been through a battle. Her makeup was smeared, and it looked like she had a bruise on her cheek. She even had a cigarette butt in her bird's nest of hair.

"You look like a hot mess. Do you know your nipple is practically out?" I said, pointing at her exposed chest. She shrugged and fixed her top, her eyes going to Garrett's bulging biceps as he carried Edward.

"We can bring him to our place." Tanya smiled and nodded her head. She just wanted an excuse to have Garrett come over.

"Tanya!"

"What?" She shrugged her shoulders. "You don't know where he lives and we can't leave him here. Plus we have to get the hell out of here before butch Barbie calls the cops on my awesome ass."

She was right.

I couldn't leave Edward at a bar. He probably would wake up confused, or worse, under Makenna. I shuddered at that thought and nodded at Tanya. She gave me a big smile and sauntered back over to Garrett.

"Wait, his friend is in the band!" I remembered and looked around for Emmett. I guess in all the commotion I didn't see Crash leave. No one from the band was anywhere around. I couldn't really blame them. It wasn't like anyone was really rooting for an encore.

You would think he would have wanted to stay and see if Edward was okay. But maybe with his dislike of Dave Matthews, Emmett figured he bailed.

I guess Edward was mine for the night, just not in the way I wanted him.

"The band left," Garrett grunted.

"Yeah, we should just go." I could tell Tanya was anxious to get Garrett home. Just because my evening was ruined didn't mean hers had to be. She did come and go all Jackie Chan on Makenna's ass for me. The least I could do was make things easier for her.

I let them lead the way as I tried unsuccessfully not to sulk. My night so didn't go how I wanted it to at all. But at least for that one moment, I got what I wanted. I got Edward's eyes to nearly pop out of their sockets, and I felt desired.

_CYOA_

We got to our place and Garrett put Edward on the couch. I didn't know whether Edward should go in my bed or on the couch. We all figured he would wake up confused no matter where he was, so we agreed on the couch.

Tanya cleaned her face so she didn't look so beaten up, but even with the blood washed off you could see the yellowish formation of bruising on her cheek. I wondered if Makenna had a ring on her finger or something when she slapped Tanya, because it looked bad. Knowing Tanya, she would use it to her advantage, give her street cred or something.

It didn't stop Tanya from pouncing on Garrett the second my bedroom door was closed.

I tried to ignore the thumping of Tanya's bed. But it was a little hard since our beds shared the same wall and this place was old, so the walls were paper thin. I heard all the gross comments they were making. The rude comments were uncalled for, but if that's what got Tanya going, then good for her.

I knew being called a dirty girl and screaming daddy didn't light my fire, but whatever.

I stared at the ceiling and tried not to feel sorry for myself.

The night wasn't totally bad. I found out I looked really smoking in Tanya's street walker wardrobe and that I could be confident in front of guys, well Edward. It was something new and I took a chance. I don't know how many other chances I would be taking, but at least I could say I took it.

I tried to fall asleep, but Tanya's pig squeals weren't helping and Garret's use of the word pecker was making my head spin. So I let my mind wander.

I hoped the morning after would be better. I hoped Edward would want to see me again since I clearly deserved a rain check.

But I didn't want to think of what if. I just wanted to try to clear my head.

That wasn't a good idea. At all.

"Crash Into Me" was stuck in my head and seemed to play on repeat.

"Fuck me," I groaned into my pillow as my brain replayed Dave Mathews just to torture me.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much for reading this! I know it was a little different and I really appreciate you taking the time out to read this craziness. Remember, you can go back to chapter 1 and choose something different for Bella. There are 4 different endings!**

**Thank you again to my team for working on this. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all your help! This would have still been hiding on my computer without all your support!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Call

**Hey! If you've found yourself here this means you've decided to have Bella call Edward. If this is wrong, then go back to chapter 1 and see where you should be. **

**Thank you again Kitchmill, bigblueboat, and twilightladies! I couldn't have done this without you guys! **

* * *

_Call_

The more I thought about it, the clearer it became. I needed to call him. I knew if I didn't, I would regret it. My midterm was still in the back of my mind, but I was sick of studying. I needed a break. All my life, my studies had come first. I'd missed numerous parties throughout high school and college, all because school came first. My parents had always hammered home the point that school was important—if I wanted to get far in life then I needed the good grades, the good college and finally the good job. But where in that did I have to give up living? Where did my happiness come into all that?

It was about time this changed. I wanted to do something for me, and that would start tonight. I was going to call Edward. I had to see where this would take me, and not calling him could have me ending up alone, living with six cats. Maybe a little drastic, but still a valid point.

I looked at Tanya and shot her a huge grin. "I'm calling him!"

She pulled me into another bone crushing hug, and I cringed when she screeched in excitement again.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so proud of you." She grinned at me and nudged my shoulder. "You're getting laid tonight. I can feel it!" She winked before practically skipping out of my room. Tanya's chants echoed down the corridor before I heard her bedroom door slam. I rolled my eyes, biting back a laugh at her antics.

I took his card out. Just looking at it had my stomach all aflutter.

I was about to hit the call button when Tanya came running in carrying a dress. Well, what I assumed was a dress. It was short, black, and screamed easy. But, if I was turning a new leaf, I could easily see this new Bella wearing it. Eh…I would at least consider it.

"This is my lucky dress. It helped get me out of my Spanish final freshman year." Tanya smiled as she thrust the dress at me. I did a quick sniff of the fabric and was happy to find that it didn't smell like sex. Or have any unidentified stains on it. She must have washed it.

"T, I can't wear this if you had sex in it," I hissed, trying to give her back her slut attire.

She rolled her eyes and refused to take it. "I took it off before I let him stick it in me. Come on, Bella. You really think I would have just given you a dress I had sex in? That's like sharing a used condom with someone! Besides, that would have given you a bad vibe for tonight. I don't want to sabotage your night of sex." She looked so earnest that I couldn't doubt her.

Well, if she took it off, I guess it wasn't as weird as it could be. Besides, Tanya was right about my wardrobe choices. I had no idea what to wear, and I was guessing that yoga pants and a hoodie without a bra wouldn't do the trick.

I wanted to wow Edward. And wearing stretchy pants and greasy hair wasn't going to give that wow factor. For the first time ever, I was regretting missing all those parties. At least if I had gone, I would have had something suitable to wear.

I looked down at the poor excuse of a dress and sighed. "Can you help me with my hair and makeup too?"

Tanya smiled like a kid on Christmas morning as she nodded her head.

"Let me call him first," I said, picking up his card again. Tanya sat down next to me as I grabbed my phone.

I looked at her, but she wasn't getting the hint. "_Alone_."

"Fine, I'll just listen through your door." She stomped her feet as she made her dramatic exit, shutting the door behind her.

Taking a deep breath, I dialed his number. _It's now or never._

The phone rang a total of three times before I hung up. I don't know what came over me, but I chickened out. Initiating a phone call to a guy just wasn't me. I was the kind of girl that stuttered and blushed if a decent looking guy so much as looked in my direction. Now, with Edward—who was beyond handsome—how was I meant to call him and form coherent sentences? I wasn't used to being so assertive and stepping out of my comfort zone. Maybe this was a sign. If I couldn't even finish a phone call, how was I going to go through with everything?

I was about to go grab Tanya and ask her for some advice when my phone rang. Looking down at the caller ID, I saw that it was Edward. He was calling me back.

His number continued to flash on the screen as I stared in shock. He was calling me. I debated about answering when it hit me. Maybe my hanging up wasn't the sign; maybe him calling me back was.

So for once in my life I didn't over think it. I answered.

"Hello?" My voice was shaky.

"You just called me." His voice sounded confident and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Hi, it's um, it's Bella." I sounded awkward and unsure, but he didn't seem to let it faze him.

"Bella!" He sounded excited. "I'm glad you called. Even if it only rang three times, weird."

"Yeah, I don't know what happened," I lied.

"To be honest, I didn't know if you would call."

Seemed he knew me well already—especially since I basically wimped out. "Well, I wasn't going to," I admitted. "My midterm paper was calling my name, but I think a little fun on a Friday night sounds better."

"I'm so happy to hear that." I could practically hear the smile in his voice. "If you still want to, my friend, Emmett's band will be playing at Joe's tonight at seven. I'd really like it if you came."

"Yeah, I'll be there. It sounds like fun." This time I wasn't lying. I had never been to the bar, but I heard they always featured great college bands. They would host the up-and-coming bands when they toured around the country.

"I could pick you up if you want, or you could meet me?" He was sweet for asking, but getting there a little before him to scope out the scene seemed smarter.

"I'll just see you there, keep the anticipation building," I said with a giggle. He laughed with me, and we agreed to see each other at seven.

I had just hung up when Tanya came barreling back into my room. "You did so well!"

"Thanks, Mom," I muttered, a smile still on my face.

She didn't take that as an insult, instead she continued as if I had never said anything. She started looking in my closet for acceptable shoes and pretty much ordered me—like a drill sergeant—to get in the shower.

While I stood under the hot water, I wondered about asking Tanya for help. _But maybe it wouldn't be so bad? _

Two seconds later, she flung the shower curtain aside and shoved a razor in my face. "Shave everything!" She sounded manic, and her eyes looked crazed as she gave me a quick glance. Then she was gone again, like she wasn't even there to begin with.

_Yeah, definitely shouldn't have mentioned anything_.

I wasn't going to dwell on the fact that my best friend was on the "Let's Get Bella Laid Train." Instead, I was going to just go with it. I mean, watching her go nuts was taking my mind off of over thinking what would happen later on. So I embraced it and ended up taking an extra long time with my shower. I made sure I shaved _everything_. I was just hoping she wouldn't ask to check my work.

I shuddered at the thought.

The dress was laid out for me to slip on. The only issue I was having was the fact that my lip gloss and mascara were missing. I wasn't a big makeup girl so it wasn't like I had a huge basket with different M•A•C pallets or anything. That was Tanya. I tended to wear the least amount possible.

I went in search of my lip gloss when I found Tanya on my bedroom floor, her makeup all over. It was like she was trying to cover my floor with all the products she owned.

"Sit down," she snapped in my direction. "Let me work on my masterpiece."

I created an evil, evil person. All because she was trying to get me laid. What a great friend.

_CYOA_

After Tanya had her way with me, I didn't look half bad. I was surprised to find that I still resembled myself. The eye shadow was a soft green, and it really added color to my otherwise pale face. Tanya said something about it complimenting my eyes. I had no idea what she meant, but it really did make my normally drab brown eyes pop. They looked pretty for once.

She curled my hair and made sure it had a ton of volume. She muttered something about the higher the hair the closer you were to Jesus. Again, I don't know. That sounded like something a mother would tell her daughter on _Toddlers and Tiaras_. But, I actually enjoyed all of the torture she put me through. I didn't feel so plain with all of these little touches Tanya added, and I was hoping it would knock Edward off his feet.

Tanya tried to hand me a whole box of condoms before I left. I asked her to keep them, but she wouldn't allow it. Thankfully it didn't fit in my clutch. She settled with giving me one. Compromises.

I got to the bar a little before seven, which was a good thing because the place was already packed. Almost every seat was taken, and there was already a line at the bar. I walked in and scanned the room for any familiar faces. I wasn't expecting to see someone since this wasn't my scene at all, but to my surprise one face did stand out in the crowd. Ironically, the guy I saw was also named Edward and was from my philosophy class. He was nice enough, but a little too loud for me. We were in a group together in the beginning of the year, and I remembered how he kept trying to get all of us to spend time at his frat house. I was happy when that project ended. I didn't have to hear about his sexual conquests anymore.

He saw me and gave me a big wave. The one where it looked like the hand was going to detach from the wrist. It was obnoxious. I hesitantly waved back and headed to the bar. I didn't want him to come up and talk to me, so running for a drink seemed like a better option.

Thankfully, a seat right in front of a male bartender opened up just as I approached. It looked like two bartenders were on duty tonight, and from the looks of the packed place, they would need it. I waved down the scruffy looking guy, clad in flannel, and he held up a beefy finger. I tried to cross my legs on the bar stool. If I didn't, I was sure everyone was going to get a nice view of my cooter. Not what I was going for at all.

I chanced a glance at the girl working further down the bar. She was flipping around numerous bottle of alcohol as she made her rounds, and I could tell she wasn't new here. She had this sort of tough edge to her, which I found a little intimidating. I giggled as other patrons tried to catch her attention. She was clearly giving off the "don't fuck with me" vibe, and if the grim reaper tattooed on her arm didn't tell them that, maybe her snarl would. She made eye contact with me through the bangs of her ink-black hair, and I instantly looked away. Even with her short frame, I wouldn't question she could kick some serious ass.

Yeah, definitely intimidating.

The dark blonde bartender came back and flashed me a toothy grin. "Hey, I'm Charles. Sorry about the wait. We're pretty busy tonight."

He seemed like the opposite of his coworker. I could see where the female bartender would have to put on more of a tough act to not get messed with, especially since she was almost half this guy's height. This Charles guy had the advantage of size and his dimpled cheeks to win over the patrons without the need of a tough persona.

"Yeah." I leaned forward so he could hear me over the noisy chatter. "I bet, with the band playing tonight. Who's up there?"

I gestured to the stage where a guy stood with his MacBook. He was playing some crazy techno music and had a _Hello Kitty_ shirt on. People seemed to like him, so whatever he was doing was working for him.

"Don't know," he said and started wiping down the bar in front of me.

"You don't know? Shouldn't you know since you work here?" I needed the guy to at least give me something. I didn't want to sound like an idiot when Edward came in just because I didn't know the name of his friend's band. But was one guy and his laptop really considered a band nowadays?

Charles laughed, his six foot frame shaking as he threw his head back. "No, the band's name is Don't Know. Plus, it's not a band. It's just some kid named Quil who uses Garage Band on his computer."

"Oh," I said, embarrassed.

"Do you want a drink? The band after, Crash, is really good, so I would stick around for them if I were you." He nodded to the group of guys standing next to the stage, instruments in hand. The big guy with the short, curly hair looked unimpressed with what was happening on stage. I held back a laugh.

"Yeah, can I have a club soda?" Charles shot me a confused look, and I shrugged. "It's only almost seven. I don't want to start drinking too early."

He nodded his head and went to work on my drink. To be honest, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to drink alcohol tonight or not. I mean, that's the point of going to a bar, but it was my first night out with Edward. I didn't know if I wanted to be drunk for it. Plus, I was a lightweight. So I tried to limit myself to one or none if I were ever in the situation where drinking was taking place.

I tried not to think of the time Tanya got me drunk at a frat party. I guess you learn more than school related things in college, like, say, one drink to you is like eleven to the rest of the population.

But that was a while ago. Maybe if I did decide to drink later, it would give me some liquid courage and I could relax. It was always a thought.

Charles slid me my drink, and I handed him my debit card. "Do you want me to start up a tab?" I thought about it for a second and decided why not. I didn't want to have to keep pulling out my credit card every time I wanted a drink, even if it was club soda.

I started sipping my soda, looking around at everyone, when someone slid onto a barstool next to me. I saw a flash of green, and I eagerly spun to look at my new neighbor.

I wasn't disappointed when I was met with Edward's smiling face. He adjusted his glasses on his nose, and I held myself back from jumping on him. With his green V-neck, he looked to die for.

"I'm so glad you came," he said, leaning closer to me. I could smell his cologne, Dior Homme. I made a note to make sure my legs stayed closed the whole night or else he would smell just how much he affected me.

Of course he would wear something as sexual smelling as Dior. I knew that scent because Tanya and I were in love with that British actor that was the new face of the cologne. We bought a bottle ourselves just to know what he smelled like—creepy, I know. It wasn't like we sprayed it in our rooms…a lot.

"Me, too." I gave him a small smile from beneath my lashes. I was going for sultry as I casually sipped my drink.

He cleared his throat, and his eyes swept over me. He lingered on my legs for a beat, and then his eyes went to the death traps Tanya forced me to put on my feet. Heels. They were strappy, and I was happy to see that he approved of them. His eyes seemed to glass over when he looked at them.

I wiggled my foot, and Edward snapped out of the trance he had on my legs. He gave me a sheepish grin, the tips of his ears turning red. It was cute, and I was getting the exact response I was hoping for.

"Have you been here long?" he asked as he casually scratched the back of his neck.

"No, not too long. I sat through the first band, or dude, or one man show." I laughed.

"Oh, Quil." He winced as he said the name. He must not be impressed with the little techie either. "He's…different."

"Not really my style of music…at all."

He smiled at that. I guess that was just one more thing we had in common.

"Me either. And to be honest, my friend's band isn't what I'm all about. They're good, but I don't really care for their music." He shrugged, and we turned to watch the three guys set up for their set.

"Why not?" The guys looked normal, except the muscle man that seemed to be the lead singer. He set his mic up in the center and started strumming his guitar. The other three guys looked like you're average co-ed musicians with their greasy hair and old school band T-shirts.

"Well, see that guy up there? The one with hulk arms?" I followed Edward's pointed finger to the guy I assumed was the lead singer. "He's my best friend, Emmett. Now from looking at him you wouldn't expect it, but he's a big softie."

I held back a laugh and nodded my head. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Edward said. "But, it becomes a problem when he gets dumped by his ex-girlfriend and listens to 'Crash Into Me' by Dave Mathews Band over and over again. Hence why his band name is Crash and why they're a Dave Matthews cover band. And why I don't like them. But I go to their shows. I'm just a supportive best friend."

I laughed at that. I didn't like Dave Mathews either. "So why would you invite me to this if it's Dave Mathews' covers?"

His eyes lit up, and he looked like a little kid getting a huge lollipop. "You can't stand Dave either?"

"No!" I vigorously shook my head side to side. "All their songs sound the same."

"Yes!" He slapped the bar for emphasis, and both bartenders looked our way. The bad ass chick bartender sent me a menacing glare.

"I completely agree! And I now apologize for making you sit through their set." He paused before he continued. "But I'm not being too sincere when I apologize. If I didn't ask you to listen to this crappy music, I would never have gotten to spend time with you, and hopefully learn more about you."

That sent flutters through my stomach.

"Oh," he said, leaning even closer. I could see the start of stubble on his cheek. "I also wouldn't have seen how gorgeous you looked tonight. I want to say you look very hot, but that seems ungentlemanly of me."

He gave me a smoldering look, the one where the eyes go dark and they lick their lips. Yeah, that one. In turn, that caused not just my stomach to flutter, but also my nether-region to prepare for a very wet night.

I was stunned into silence, so I just nodded. I hoped it didn't look spastic, but I couldn't be sure. Either way, he didn't run away, so I guess I was in the clear.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked as the band began to start their set. Everyone in the place started cheering, but my eyes were locked on Edward. "You may want one, especially with the set list they have prepared."

Should I have a drink? Or would it be safer, and smarter, to stay sober for the night? Would I really have that different of a night if I decided not to drink? Or should I drink to get some liquid courage and to make it through this Dave Matthews cover band?

* * *

**A/N: Remember do not go to the next chapter!**

**You know what this means, you pick!**

**Do you think Bella should really go all out and have a drink? Or do you think club soda is just fine for her to stick with? It's up to you!**

**If you think Bella needs some more liquid courage go to chapter 7**

**If you think Bella should stick with club soda, play it safe go to chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 4 - Calling It A Night

**Hi! If you're here this means you decided for Bella to let the night end there. If this is not where you should be, please go back to the previous chapter you were on and see where you should be at.**

**Thank you so much Kitchmill and twilightladies! Your help means so much to me!**

* * *

_Call It A Night_

I shook my head and looked away from him. I had a feeling I would regret this, but I needed to play this safe. There was nothing wrong with that. Besides, ending the night here would show if he really wanted to continue to see me. I needed to protect my heart. This was the first guy that showed interest in forever. I didn't want to get my hopes up too high where I ended up writing his name in my notes like a teenager.

"Thanks for coming and finding me. It was really sweet of you. Not many people would have done that. Especially when they felt that they were being rejected," I said bashfully.

He smiled at that.

"I know you weren't rejecting me, and I'm glad Tanya found me too. Getting to know you was something I'd been hoping for since the semester started. It was nice to finally do it. Not to mention that kiss," he said, his eyes intense. I knew he was serious.

My cheeks heated but I held his stare.

"I enjoyed the kiss too. Maybe I'll even let you do it again sometime soon." I tried not to squeal at the fact that flirting with Edward seemed to come so easily. I was just going to enjoy the moment before I blurted out something embarrassing that would ruin the moment.

"I'll be looking forward to it," he said. That was the moment we were supposed to go our separate ways and see each other again on Tuesday. But I couldn't walk away without doing something first.

"Can I see your phone?" I blurted out, probably starling him.

Instead of looking at me like I had two heads like I expected, he simply handed over his phone. I quickly entered my number before returning it. He looked down at my handy work and laughed.

"You put yourself in my phone as the girl I stalk?" I smiled back at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"It seems fitting. I'll save you as my stalker."

He shook his head but smiled so I knew he was taking the teasing well. "Oh, Bella Swan, how cute you are when you joke with me?"

I looked down at my feet. I didn't want him to see the huge smile on my face at his comment. But Edward Cullen just called me cute. Talk about swoon worthy.

"You aren't too bad yourself," I said when I found my voice again. "But I'm going to go. I'll see you soon though, right?"

He nodded his head and we parted ways. I walked about a hundred feet when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. When I pulled it out, I couldn't stop smiling at the text he had sent.

-_Thanks for making my night ;) Maybe next time we can get to know each other over dinner? _

I saved his number in my phone as "My Stalker"and sent him a short reply.

_- It's a date :)_

_CYOA_

I practically floated home on the cloud I was currently residing. The happiness high I got from Edward's text made the walk seem short. Too bad it was ruined when I walked through the front door.

What I saw I will never, ever forget. Even if I lived a million years, the images will still be there. Vividly.

I screamed and threw my hands over my eyes. Tanya was butt naked, bent over our beautiful sofa, taking it from behind. Not so beautiful anymore because the hairy biker looking dude and Tanya's vajayjay probably got their sex juices all over it. I would need to find a new place to eat my Chinese takeout since the couch had been soiled.

I tried to maneuver my way into my room, and of course I walked into the lamp, which caused it to crash to the floor. However that didn't stop Tanya and her hairy bearded friend from continuing on. I was going to be sick if they were getting off on me walking in on them.

When I made it to my room, I slammed the door and threw myself on my bed. I didn't want to keep my eyes closed because all I could see were the bearded man's nipple rings and Tanya's face during the whole ordeal. I didn't want to ruin my night even more by vomiting everywhere.

I put on my iPod—turning the music up as loud as it could go—and tried to finish the last of my midterm. If something was going to distract me, it would be listening to old school *NSYNC and losing myself in the final part of my ever-long paper.

I guess Tanya and her mountain man were done, because not even five minutes later she came in my room dressed in her purple silky robe. I tried not to gag when I saw how sweaty she looked.

She stuck her tongue out at me and sat on my bed. "How was your night?" she asked, her smile wide.

I paused my music and felt my own smile tugging at my lips. I felt like saying something to her about what I just witnessed, but if she wasn't going to bring it up, I wasn't either. Instead, I thought back to Edward and my smile broadened as butterflies erupted in my stomach. "It was really good."

She crossed her arms and raised her right eyebrow. She wanted more than what I was giving her.

"He kissed me." I looked down and felt my cheeks blush. Tanya squealed as loud as she could, her excitement echoing off the walls.

"Then did he bone you?" She was totally serious, and I had to refrain from rolling my eyes.

"Not everyone screws a guy the same day they meet." I motioned to my closed bedroom door. She just shrugged indifferently, no hint of embarrassment on her face.

"I thought you and Edward would be bumping uglies. I tried to get used to what it would feel like to have you gone more often."

"From what I heard earlier, it felt pretty good." She threw me a wink as she headed to my door.

"Maybe if you were more like me then tonight would have felt pretty good for you too." She left the room and I held back from saying anything.

I had a great night, and if how Edward kissed was any hint as to how he was in the bedroom, then I knew I would be having many fun nights ahead of me.

_CYOA_

As the weeks went on, I got to know Edward even more. We would constantly be texting, asking silly questions just to learn new things about each other. I knew he had three scars, was allergic to chocolate, had a fear of horses, and slept in only his boxers. As we kept talking, we got a little more suggestive. It was new for me, and I had to say I was really enjoying it.

I even finally changed his name to Edward in my phone. Once when I got a text from him saying he was dying to kiss me again, Tanya freaked. It was a private joke that was cute between Edward and I, but when I got a text from him with "My Stalker" appearing on my screen and Tanya saw, it wasn't as funny. Before I had a chance to explain, she totally freaked and was ready to call the police. Edward and I had a good laugh over that.

We didn't just communicate over the phone though. We would meet up after class sometimes for coffee or even just to study. He took me bowling once and we went and saw some superhero movie too. We also had that dinner date he suggested. It was fun getting to spend time with him. He was so genuine, and the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous didn't hurt either. But we were still playing it casual.

Taking things slow wasn't a bad thing, but the only problem with it was

that I was going crazy. My lady bits were ready to drop the casual and go for it.

He would be so sweet and caring, and then the next minute he would look at me as if he was undressing me with his eyes. Or we would be watching a movie on the couch and his fingers would just so happen to be tracing slow circles on my skin, causing my core to wake up with a jolt. Not to mention that damn wink. And how many times does he need to wet his lips before he spoke to me with his deep, manly voice? He was driving me crazy.

Plus the kissing.

I was dying.

I mean, we had some pretty heavy make out sessions and there was some serious boob groping—I really enjoyed the boob groping. His fingers were magical. But it didn't go farther; Tanya would come home or he would just stop. I knew it was my fault. He was trying to go by my pace, and I didn't know how to just say, hey let's get it on because you're driving me nuts and I need to buy stock in underwear since you keep ruining them.

I was trying to be cautious too. I wasn't normally the kind of girl that takes the wheel. I mean, I couldn't even call him to ask him out. I didn't know how to speed things up. It was a frustrating place to be.

Those weeks felt like the longest foreplay of my life, and I was at my breaking point.

I was folding laundry as all those thoughts ran through my head. I was snapped out of it when I heard my phone ding. I unlocked my screen and was met with a picture of a very sexy Edward, sans shirt, in bed with a pout on his face. I just stared at his chest for a good five minutes before I realized the text had words to it and he was waiting for a reply.

_Edward- Miss you next to me._

My fingers were shaking as I replied.

_Bella- I just miss you, in every way. _

I didn't have to wait long before my phone went off again.

_Edward- Every way, huh? How can I help, beautiful?_

The screen was shining back at me and I felt my stomach flutter. I needed to just do it. I needed to take that step. I had missed out on so many opportunities, and I didn't want to wait any longer. I needed to just jump and hope he would be there to catch me.

_Bella- How about you come over tomorrow night and I can show you all the ways that I miss you..._

I attached a picture of myself smiling at the camera. Hopefully my messy hair was more on the sexy side than the hot mess side.

_Edward- I can't wait ;) Don't tease me with pictures! You're beautiful._

My cheeks were hurting from smiling.

_Bella- Fine, I'll keep the teasing to tomorrow ;)_

I had a great idea of how I wanted to tease him, and with that thought, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

The next morning I needed to finalize everything, and that included asking Tanya for help. I was just hoping my plan wasn't going to backfire on me. She could get a little excited sometimes.

"T, are you going to be here tonight?" I asked while we were eating breakfast. I knew she had class, but it was Tanya, so that didn't mean she was going.

"No," she groaned. "I have to have a private talk with my professor. I wish I could just give him an oral exam or something."

I smacked her arm while she laughed at her own sick thoughts. "I'm kidding, prude. You really need to get laid. You seem super pissy lately."

"That's why I'm asking about tonight," I mumbled into my cereal.

"It's about fucking time! You want to test out the couch?" Her eyes lit up in glee.

"No, I can't even sit on the damn thing. Do you know how many times I tried to clean it? I found that Mountain man Paul's pubes on the cushion. He was so damn hairy!" I shuddered at the memory.

"Real men have hair, and real men pull hair. Remember that for tonight, Bella." I pushed away my cereal. I couldn't eat and have this conversation with her. I would throw up if I continued.

"Okay, thank you for the lifetime of knowledge you're thrusting upon me, but I need your help." That seemed to peak her interest. Or maybe it was my use of the word thrusting.

I tried to channel my inner Tanya so I could ask her this without turning beat red. "I, um—I need your help with a picture."

"Oh! How fun! What are we taking a picture of?" I got up and motioned for her to follow me. I closed my bedroom door and on the back of it was my outfit. I heard Tanya gasp as she walked up to my flimsy excuse of a costume, her eyes wide in happiness.

"Bella, are you taking a naughty schoolgirl picture?" Her body was shaking with excitement. Maybe asking her for help wasn't the best idea.

"You're growing out of your cocoon! I'm so excited for you. I thought you would never take your life into your own hands, and boom! Here you are, wanting to take naughty pics for your boyfriend."

I gave her a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'm being you. I'm being slutty."

Her eyes sparkled. "I've never been more proud!"

I changed into the short, plaid skirt and put on the Britney Spears inspired top, the knot included. I also squeezed myself into a push up bra that was one size too small. Tanya explained it would look good in the pictures. I couldn't deny the fact that they did look good, if all the way to my chin was good. But I couldn't breathe.

I would survive.

I even had the long socks—I didn't let a detail get passed up. Tanya did my hair so it was in pigtails, and she let me borrow her glasses.

Looking at myself in the mirror gave me a sinking feeling in my gut. I didn't know if this would work, but then I remembered how he acted that one day I wore a skirt. He was stuttering like crazy and seemed uncomfortable and adjusting himself. Hopefully this wouldn't backfire on me.

"Bella, stop being a pussy and just come out of there," Tanya said behind the bathroom door. She sounded impatient, so I knew I couldn't hide in there forever. I needed to just do it. Edward liked me, and he would like this too. I just knew it. Plus he told me about his naughty school girl fantasy. I needed to stop thinking and start doing.

I clutched the cold, brass doorknob in my hand and twisted it, not looking back.

Tanya had cleared off my desk and had an apple sitting on top of it. It looked like she dressed everything like the set of a naughty JCPenny's photo shoot. She was getting way too into this. She even moved my lamp closer so we had better light.

"Tanya, this is a picture text to Edward, not a freaking add campaign!" She hushed me and positioned me how she wanted. She had my foot on a chair, the apple in my hand, and sorted my cleavage so it looked as though it was trying to burst out of my top.

She was aimed with my phone as she started yelling out direction, "More face, Bella! Smile! Look sultry! Pout your lips! Squint your eyes!"

Tanya took what felt like a hundred photos and moved me a couple times until she found one she deemed the winner. I kind of agreed. I didn't look half bad. In the photo, my eyes looked heavy with desire and my chest looked fantastic—Like Victoria Secret model good.

If this wouldn't tease him, I didn't know what would.

"Bella, you look hot. If I was into that, I would totally go for you." I smiled at her comment and gestured to the bathroom. I wanted to get out of my slut costume.

"Thanks. Can you do me one last favor and send it to him? Say something witty like, 'show me yours.'" My boobs were screaming at me to put on a sports bra and end this push up padding bullshit I was putting them through.

Once I was out of my outfit and back into the comfort of my yoga pants, I sat down on my bed. Tanya was looking at my phone with a smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked as she snickered.

"Hopefully he can use it well. Some people do believe that size doesn't matter." She handed me my phone and I almost threw it when I saw what was on the screen. I guess Edward thought it was a great idea to send me a photo of his penis, and it wasn't even hard.

_Who sends a flaccid penis picture?_ Tanya was right though, he wasn't that big at all.

"Maybe when he gets hard it will be huge," Tanya suggested. "I mean, he did send a wink back. Who sends a cocky response if they won't deliver? Don't worry, Bella, you'll be going to pound town tonight!"

"Tanya, you always know the best things to say." She didn't notice the sarcasm in my voice because she just gave me a big smile as she left me alone to get ready for "pound town."

My nerves were shot the rest of the day. I was bouncing from excitement to nervousness. What if tonight didn't go as well as I thought? What if Edward decides not to show up?

By the time seven o'clock came around, I knew I was a fool to doubt anything because Edward was at my door right on time. He had a beautiful bouquet of lilies in his hand, and he looked so handsome with his hair combed. As soon as he handed me the flowers his hands went through his hair, messing everything up. He looked even better with his messy hair.

I put the flowers into some water and he grabbed me, putting his lips to mine. It still felt like the first time we kissed and I melted into his strong embrace. He tasted like Listerine and I smiled to myself. He seemed just as eager about tonight as I was.

"Is this you teasing me?" he asked, resting his forehead against mine. His eyes roamed down to my cleavage bearing top and I shrugged.

"Were the photos not enough?" I asked, biting my lip and trying to sound sexy.

"Photos? What photos?" He sounded confused.

"You know," I blushed. "The naughty school girl pictures I sent you today."

He scratched the back of his neck while he pulled out his phone. "The last text I got from you was last night." He showed me his phone and he was right. There was no picture text.

"Wait, then why did you send me a picture of your penis?" I asked, and he laughed.

"I didn't send you a picture of my junk, Bella." He saw my face was serious and his smile vanished. "You got a picture of a dick and you think it was mine? Why would you think that?"

"Because I sent you a picture of me, dressed all naughty and stuff, and then you sent me a picture of your private region." This whole situation was becoming mortifying.

He followed me as I walked to my room to retrieve my phone. I went to my messages and my stomach dropped. I had two Edward's under my recent text messages. If my Edward didn't get the picture, that meant Tanya sent it to the other Edward. The Edward that was at the bar the night Tanya intervened.

"Oh, shit," I said. My eyes filled with tears as Edward grabbed my phone. He let out a loud laugh before he noticed I thought it was the opposite of funny. He grabbed me in his arms and kissed my head.

"Oh, Bella, it's okay." His voice was calm and reassuring as I cried into his chest.

"No, it's not! Some other guy has naughty pictures of me!"

"Well, I'm not too happy about that, but it's going to be fine. How did you mix up the Edwards?" he asked. His voice still sounded like he was finding the whole situation a little funny.

"I changed your name from stalker in my phone and I guess I didn't remember I had his number too. Tanya sent it for me! Oh, God!" Everything was making sense now. She must have just sent it to the first Edward and didn't realize I had two. Hell, I didn't even remember I did. That meant the he got my naughty pictures and I got his penis picture.

"What happens if he spreads this all around? What if he's doing gross stuff to it?" My voice was rising in a panic.

"I don't think he would send them around. If he does, I wouldn't hesitate to use the knowledge I gained from taking karate when I was eight. Or you could just send out what he sent you." I gave him a hug. He seemed to know how to make me laugh, and in turn, make the situation better. I loved it.

I sat next to him, and Edward kept fiddling with my phone until a smile played on his lips.

"Well, glass half full, my penis is way bigger than his."

We looked at each other and smiled.

"Thank God."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much for reading this! I know it was a little different and I really appreciate you taking the time out to read this craziness. Remember, you can go back to chapter 1 and choose something different for Bella. There are 4 different endings!**

**Thank you again to my team for working on this. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all your help! This would have still been hiding on my computer without all your support!**


	5. Chapter 5 - No Call

**Hi! If you are here this means that you decided that Bella should not call Edward. If this is wrong, please go back to chapter 1 or the previous chapter you were just at and find out where you should be going.**

**Thank you again Kitchmill, bigblueboat, and twilightladies! I couldn't have done this without you guys!**

* * *

_No Call_

I lifted my gaze from the purse and looked into Tanya's blue eyes. Her eyebrows rose in question, waiting for the final verdict.

"Tanya, I can't." I looked back down at my hands so I wouldn't see her disappointment. "I have a midterm paper that's due on Monday, and I really need to finish it. Plus, doesn't it make me seem way too eager if I call right away? Maybe if I jump to call him, he'll think I'll jump straight into bed with him."

"Bella, calling him when he asks isn't coming off as easy. I call guys practically as soon as they give me their number." I gave her a look that said _my point exactly_. "Whatever, prude!" She scoffed. "Just because I like to have fun doesn't mean I'm some slut. You should try it sometime. Maybe it will relieve some tension!"

I threw a pillow at Tanya, who still kept babbling on. "I think this is a huge mistake. But if you want to stay at home and study for you stupid class, then fine! Some of us are going to embrace life and go hard."

"With a motto like that, why wouldn't you?" I mumbled as she walked toward my bedroom door.

"Oh my God!" I gasped, remembering an awful moment from a few weekends ago. "Tanya! You just want me to get a boyfriend so I'm out more and you can have sex on the couch without me walking in on it."

Tanya shrugged indifferently to it all. If it was me, and my roommate reminded me of the time she saw me getting it from behind on the arm of the couch, my face would be as red as a tomato. Not Tanya.

"Why do you have to make it sound so bad?" She put her hands on her hips, and I held back a laugh. "I want to help you, Bella!"

"I know, and thank you. I just need to take it at my pace. Bella steps, if you will." She grumbled like a grouchy, old woman under her breath as she walked out, only to walk back in, her eyes bright, shining with mischief.

"What bar was it again?" She seemed too curious for her own good. I told her anyway, hoping she would just drop the subject.

She left me alone with my thoughts, and I instantly grabbed my purse. The business card was right on top, staring at me. I took it out and put it on my bulletin board.

It just wasn't my day to call him, and that was fine with me. Maybe before I did take that leap of faith and go out with him, I should get my life together. Like shower daily and not wear so much Lycra.

_CYOA_

I had come to terms with the fact that, yes, something amazing happened to me, but I needed time to process it. I got a lot accomplished. I took a shower that lasted long enough to wash my hair. I got a decent amount of laundry done—one load. And I put on an actual pair of jeans, not the pajama jeans I owned. I felt better about life already. I didn't need a guy to do that—I could do it by myself.

I was gathering all the books for my paper when Tanya knocked on my door. She was wearing some short, tight, black dress and smirked at me. "I would have let you borrow this for tonight if you had called him."

"Did you want me going for the vibe, 'I have daddy issues. Please see me as an object not a person'?"

She rolled her eyes at me and stomped out of my room, slamming the door behind her. I knew she meant well, but I wasn't going to be parading around in an outfit that could very well show my cooter if I decided to sit down. Studying is a much safer option than getting attacked in a dark alley because someone caught a glimpse of my sexy granny panties.

I threw the book bag over my shoulder and headed out the door. Tanya gave me a wave and a sad smile as I left. She wasn't really mad, and she knew I wasn't being mean. I felt like we had this argument frequently, but she always let me do my own thing.

The walk to the library wasn't that bad. The weather was still pretty warm, so people were making the most of it. Instead of fighting my way through a stream of people, I enjoyed walking at my own leisurely pace. The library was in the opposite direction of anything fun.

I wasn't a party animal like Tanya, so spending my nights at the library was pretty common for me. Tanya would get black-out drunk or find herself in some crazy situations, and I would be there to bail her out. It wasn't like I was doing anything important anyway. Well, not in her eyes. In reality, my studies meant everything to me. I dreamed of getting my Ph.D. in Sociology. I wanted to really work with people. And, in order to do that, I needed to focus all my attention on staying on the honor roll and adding as much as possible to my resume.

Tanya was getting a degree in Communications. She wanted to plan parties. Which was perfect for her. Her bubbly, happy-go-lucky personality was guaranteed to make her succeed. But the two of us just didn't seem to agree on some things. She would tell me that her crazy lifestyle was going to help her out with her career. I disagreed, but it was her life.

I made a beeline for my favorite table in the corner of the library when I saw it was free. It was right next to the window, and during the day, it had great natural light. I needed to get my vitamin D somehow since being outside all the time just wasn't in my schedule.

Plus, black yoga pants and sun made my legs sweaty. Gross.

I didn't think twice about Edward or his number as I powered up my laptop and lost myself in my studies.

_CYOA_

I barely noticed how fast the time passed, and I was hard at work on my concluding paragraph when I heard the chair next to me squeak against the linoleum floor. I looked up and came face to face with a guy from my gender studies class, Jacob Black.

Jacob was a nice guy. He was just a bit weird. I caught him sniffing me once when I raised my hand to answer a question in class—I mean full-on armpit sniff. He thought he was subtle, but with nostrils as big as his, I would have heard him a mile away.

"Hi, Jacob." I gave him a smile and then went back to my paper, hoping he would take the hint and not bother me.

"Hey, Bella." I could hear him taking a deep breath. _Eh_. I couldn't concentrate with that sound. "I saw you sitting here all alone and figured I'd come and talk to you."

"Oh. Well, I'm not alone, per se. I'm trying to get my midterm done." I gestured to the screen, my tone a little clipped with annoyance. But he just smiled at me, his nostrils flaring. He reminded me of an energetic puppy, the ones that just keep bringing you their ball to throw, even when you're clearly through.

"Cool!" He continued oblivious. "I haven't started mine yet. It seems like it's going to take a lot of work."

"Did you come here to work on it?" He didn't have anything with him, so the odds of him sitting down and cranking the paper out didn't seem likely.

"Oh, no! I just came here to see if I could play World of Warcraft on one of the computers. The Wi-Fi at the dorm is super slow. Don't they understand we're college kids? We need internet access." I held back an eye roll. That was the most passionate I'd seen him about anything, and it was about virtual wizards.

"Ah, well, have fun with that." I waited to hear the sound of him moving, walking away maybe, but instead I kept hearing his damn breathing. I snuck a glance at him and he was still sitting there, looking at me through the strands of his long, greasy black hair.

"Well, you're here. I don't want to leave you alone, ya know?" His smile was hopeful. I didn't know what to say.

Thankfully, I didn't have to say anything. Someone else said it for me.

"She isn't alone." Both Jake and I looked up and were greeted with the beautiful sight of Edward Cullen. He was standing there shooting an annoyed glance at Jacob. His eyes seemed to pop with his displeasure, and all I could think about was how green they looked behind his frames when he wore his green V-neck.

Jacob looked between Edward and me before focusing back on Edward. Thankfully, that meant he didn't notice my drooling. I almost felt bad about the hurt look on Jacob's face. It was as if he was pissed that we were being disturbed, when in reality he had imposed upon my study time.

"And who are you?" Jacob asked Edward. He tried to sound intimidating, but the nostril flare ruined it.

"Edward Cullen. I'm here because Bella and I have a study date. So if you would excuse us, we need to get to it." He slid smoothly into the chair across from me. His face was beaming with a smile when our eyes met.

I didn't even pay attention when Jacob left. I had no clue if he shoved the chair in anger or if he left peacefully. Edward had all my attention. Just seeing him sitting across from me had me wanting to pinch myself.

_Was this really happening? And why did I think it was a great idea to not call him? I'm an idiot_.

Edward tilted his head as he studied my face. We must have looked like some pair, just staring at each other wearing matching grins. I was so happy he was there.

_But wait, how did he know where I was? Was he really a stalker?_ My face fell.

"What's wrong? Were you really here with that guy?" He seemed apologetic as he looked around for Jacob. "I'm sorry, I was told you were alone. But obviously you didn't call me because you had plans."

He was rambling and I couldn't help but swoon at his cuteness. "Someone told you I would be here? _Alone_?"

He nodded and fiddled with the pen I had on the table. I couldn't look away from his long fingers flipping the pen back and forth. "Your roommate, Tanya, she came to the bar. She actually made quite a scene." He laughed at the memory.

"She tends to do that." I smiled as I looked back at his face. His bronze hair fell behind his frames. I wanted to sweep it away but held myself back. _Just. _

He leaned closer to me, his confidence apparently returning. "She came in, in the middle of the band's first song, got on the bar and yelled for Edward. Everyone looked at her like she had taken crazy pills, and then I started walking toward her. Why, I don't know. But it got me here, so I can't complain."

My cheeks flushed, and he continued with his tale, adjusting his glasses as he spoke. "Believe it or not, there were two Edwards there, and we both knew you. She interrogated us, asking us which one asked you out. Found out the other Edward, the one in your philosophy class, he wants to ask you out. That confused her, so she asked us both what you were wearing. She couldn't be too sure which Edward was the one you didn't call."

Embarrassed and unable to meet Edward's eyes, I rested my head on the cool table. He just chuckled.

"I'm sorry about not calling," I said, looking back up at him. The expression on his face told me he understood and that he wasn't mad.

"I understand. Tanya told me. She said you're more on the shy side, while she is the exact opposite, which she really didn't _have_ to say. I could already see that. But she told me not to give up on you because you're worth it. Which again, she really didn't have to say. I can see that too." I was glad I was sitting down because with a sweet comment like that, I would have melted to the floor like a pile of goo.

I knew I hadn't known him long, but it was like finding that one pair of jeans that fit so well; he felt comfortable and familiar. I'd heard about feelings like this before, but normally it was in some cheesy Hollywood movie. This was real though. To be honest, it was kind of scary.

"How have I not noticed you before?" I sat back in my chair. Maybe it was the butterflies in my stomach, but I did something very uncharacteristic for me and placed my hand in his.

"I wasn't trying to be noticed, Bella. I knew you were really dedicated to your studies. I didn't want to be a distraction or get rejected. But I'm glad you walked into me this morning, or else I don't know if I would have worked up the courage to talk to you." His ears got red, and I realized then that we had a lot in common. We were both geeky, shy people. That made me smile.

Tanya would always try to push me on the jock or stoner types. She wanted me to get some action and to lose my straight laced nature. But she didn't realize that I wasn't that person. I needed to feel something, and I needed it to be felt back. If she would have known Edward was right under my nose, I think she would have pushed me toward him as fast as she could.

We talked some more, the normal stuff you would talk about to get to know a person. It was great to see how compatible we were. I found out we both enjoyed classic literature. We loved Chinese food. And football season, in our opinion, is the worst sport season of the year. We both admitted the little theme song they played before the games would make us cringe.

We never had an uncomfortable moment, and there never seemed to be a lull in the conversation. The best part of it all was the fact that we never let go of each other's hands. Almost as if the idea of letting go would be like letting the magic run out. I wasn't complaining at all.

My stomach seemed to complain though, and its loud growl caused us to break our little bubble. He looked at his watch and sighed. "It's getting pretty late. We should probably get out of here so they don't think we're up to no good."

I looked over at the elderly librarian dozing off at her post and stifled a laugh. I nodded my head in agreement, and he helped me put all my books away. I guess I was getting the best of both worlds. I got almost all my midterm done, and I got to spend some time with Edward. I would be smiling for days just from remembering the feel of his hand tangled with mine.

We stepped out of the library doors and looked at each other. That seemed to be a turning point for us. Or at least it felt that way, especially when his gaze locked on my lips. I tried everything in my power to resist the urge to wet them. But I lost that battle. When he saw my pink tongue slide between my lips, he practically pounced closer to me.

"I'm trying to take things slow with you, Bella, but I can't not kiss you right now." His voice was heavy.

I gasped as his words hit home, causing my heart to flutter.

"Edward," I whispered as he gently cupped my cheeks in his hands, softly pressing his lips against mine. The spark between us seemed to ignite at our closeness.

I felt a wave of heat shoot down from the touch of his lips all the way to my toes. It clearly stopped a little longer below my belly button, and I felt myself getting even more excited than I was by his presence alone.

The kiss was slow and perfect. I loved the way he seemed to cradle me in his hands like I was a precious jewel he didn't want to let go of. His lips lingered against mine as we pulled away. I've never had a better first kiss in my life. From the look he was giving me, it seemed as if he felt the same way.

Looking back at him, I knew I had to make a choice. Thanks to Tanya, he found his way back to me when I didn't take him up on his offer earlier. I couldn't let him think our connection was over after tonight. I didn't know what to do. Just because I felt so strongly about him didn't mean I had to ask him to continue this right now.

If I did, would he expect for me to have sex with him? Would that really be a bad thing? Or should I wait for another date? I wanted to continue to see him, not just give it up and have him walk away. But if I gave it up, would he walk away?

Maybe I was thinking way too much into this. One kiss doesn't mean he expects me to jump into bed with him. Maybe he wants to hang out with me more? But maybe I should leave the evening here. Leave him wanting more?

I didn't know what to do, and he was staring at me waiting for me to say something. Clearly the ball was in my court, now which way to play it...

* * *

**A/N: Remember do not go to the next chapter!**

**So Bella decided to wait on it, and Tanya wouldn't let her. She doesn't seem to be mad about it, so I think everything worked out well. **

**Now, what should she do next? Should she channel her inner Tanya and extend the night? That doesn't mean she's going to have to jump the guy, but coffee wouldn't hurt right? Or should she leave him waiting for more after that goodbye kiss and call him at a different time? Maybe some texting and phone calls will lead to the fifth date missionary sex?**

**The choice is yours!**

**If you think she should ask him to coffee go to chapter 6**

**If you think she should leave him wanting more go to chapter 4**


	6. Chapter 6 - Date

**Hi! If you're here this means you decided that Bella should continue on with the night. If you aren't supposed to be here, please go back to the chapter you were just on and see which chapter should be next!**

**Thank you so much Kitchmill, bigblueboat, and twilightladies! I really really appreciate all your help!**

* * *

_The Night Continues_

Looking up into his eyes, I knew what I wanted. I knew it was time to stop playing everything so safe. Tanya did me a favor by giving me a second chance at my night, and I wasn't about to throw that away. It wasn't worth it.

"Um, do you want to go do something?" I asked as I pulled my backpack higher up my shoulder.

"Yeah," he nodded, smiling. "I've got the whole night open."

"Awesome. Do you have anything in mind?" I asked. I wasn't used to this. I had no idea what to do on a Friday night. I normally did homework, or when I was feeling crazy, I watched some reality TV on the nights Tanya didn't force me out.

He thought for a minute. "We could go bowling. I know it sounds super lame, but Friday nights are pretty dead there. It would be fun."

I nodded in agreement, and he started leading the way. "It isn't far. We can walk it."

"Okay, sounds good to me." He took my backpack from me and slung it over his shoulder. Just when I thought I'd swooned enough, I felt his fingers lace between mine.

I gave him a look, and he shrugged. "I've been waiting to do this for a while. Hope it's okay."

"It's more than okay." We smiled at each other like idiots as we walked to the bowling alley. He asked me some questions about my midterm, and we fell into comfortable conversation. I found that it wasn't hard to talk to him, and I didn't feel as awkward as I normally did around guys. It was a nice change.

Plus, I didn't seem to put my foot in my mouth, which was good.

When we got to the bowling alley, I saw that Edward wasn't exaggerating when he said the place was quiet. It felt like a ghost town. There was one guy working the counter. He was flipping through some lame comic book and looked pissed we even showed up.

"Don't mind him. Jasper's just angry he wasn't able to go out tonight." Edward chuckled as the annoyed guy, Jasper, gave him the middle finger salute.

"Fuck off, Eddie." He sounded as annoyed as he looked. He glared at Edward as he passed us our shoes, placing them—with a bit more force than was needed—on the counter. I tried not to smell the shoes. I didn't want to think of how many sweaty feet have been in them.

I laughed when I saw Edward in his clown like bowling shoes. They were bright red and yellow. Why did they have to make these shoes so ugly?

He gave me a fake glare which just caused me to laugh even more. "You look like a clown with those big shoes!"

"I wouldn't be laughing, Bella. It just means I have big feet."

That silenced me. He threw me a wink as he went in search of his bowling ball. I tried to contain my rapid heart—that wink was going to be the death of me.

I went in search of my own ball so he wouldn't see the drool coming from my mouth. I tried to pick up a fourteen pound one—it was a really cute blue color—and realized that wasn't going to work. After trying out a couple of them, I found one I could easily pick up. The only issue was my fingers wouldn't fit. So I would have to suffer with my child's size bowling ball. But hey, it was pink.

Edward saw me struggling to get my fingers out of the slots, and he held back a laugh. "You sure that's the right ball for you?"

"I can't pick up the other ones. I'm too weak." I shrugged with a laugh.

We sat down to enter our names, and I saw Edward had written mine already. I was going to be bowling under "Beautiful." I held back an ear splitting grin. I decided to have fun with his name and entered "Stalker." That got him to laugh. My stomach went warm with the fact that we seemed to have a little inside joke already.

Bowling went smoothly. I almost fell once with the damn shoes, but Edward was there to laugh with me, not at me. He got three strikes, not in a row, but still I was impressed. I clearly wasn't coordinated enough because I ended with a score in the sixties. My highest achievement was keeping my fingers intact. There was a close call around frame eight, but thankfully they came out.

Edward felt bad that I didn't win, so he played four games on the claw machine to get me a blue Scooby Doo stuffed animal. He looked so proud when he handed it to me. "Here you go, my lady. I hope it's okay."

I nodded and smiled. I would keep it forever. No one had ever battled a claw machine for me. I thought it was so sweet. And no one had ever carried my bright pink ball all over the bowling alley to find a spot to put it back while Jasper yelled obscene things.

I would have to rethink my original thought on guys—they did have a colorful vocabulary.

Edward made fun of Jasper once more before we left. We both agreed that bowling was fun, but we also agreed the shoes were terrible. He even admitted he didn't think Jasper ever cleaned them. He said he was too lazy for that. I tried not to get too grossed out.

It was late by then, and I tried to hold back a yawn, but Edward noticed. "I kept you up late, huh?" He smiled, my backpack on his shoulder and his hands deep in his pockets.

"Yeah, but I had a blast. Sad it has to end." He tilted his head and studied me for a second.

"Well, it doesn't have to. My place is right around the corner. We could watch a movie or something?" He looked so hopeful. How could I say no?

"Yeah, sure. Let me just send Tanya a quick text." I let Tanya know where I was, and she sent me back something all jumbled. I think she said second round and something about the couch. I didn't even want to think about what she was talking about. I knew it would be something I didn't approve of.

He took my hand in his again, and we made the short walk to his apartment. I wasn't expecting it to be as neat as it was. All his books were stacked nicely, his dishes were done, and it smelled like Febreeze. I was impressed.

"Sorry it's a little dark," Edward said from behind the fridge door. "I need to buy new lights."

I ran my hand over the quilt on the back of his futon and smiled. I loved old quilts. They held so many memories. "My grandma made that for me. Call me sentimental, but I love that old thing." He handed me a bottle of water, and I smiled.

"I like it."

"I like you," he whispered, his hand on the side of my neck as he leaned down and kissed me. The kiss was soft and made my lips tingle just from the gentlest touch.

"Bella, I don't normally bring girls home. I don't want you to think I brought you here to sleep with you. I just didn't want to walk away from you just yet." He sounded so honest. Looking into his face, I knew he wasn't delivering a line. He meant it.

"Pick out a movie. I'll make popcorn." He kissed the top of my head and walked back into the kitchen. I tried not to stare at his ass, but I failed.

He had all his movies stacked in blue plastic crates, creating what looked like a DIY bookshelf. I bent down to see what was at the bottom, and I heard him groan. I looked back and found his eyes glued to my ass. I guess we had something in common.

I grabbed _Transformers_ and held it in the air. "Is this okay?" He seemed to be distracted. He cleared his throat and nodded.

I took a seat on his futon as he set up the movie. The bowl of popcorn was sitting there, and I could hear my stomach growl. He sat next to me and smiled. "Good thing I made food, huh?"

The movie started, and I put my hand in the bowl, my fingers bumping his. We looked at each other and then looked away. It was like a cute moment out of a movie, and I loved it.

We carried on like that for a while—tentative glances, shy smiles and brief, innocent touches. After a while, I realized that I wasn't even paying attention to the screen. I was watching him from the corner of my eye. He seemed so relaxed, just sitting there watching the robots. Why wasn't I? Why did I want to throw the bowl of popcorn to the ground and straddle his muscular thighs? Every time he looked at me, I wanted to kiss him. Every time he accidentally brushed against me, my body went hot, sending flames deep into my stomach before settling between my legs. I wasn't used to all these lusty emotions.

"Bella." His voice was low, and I realized that when I spaced out I ended up full on staring at him. He gave me a smile as he put the popcorn on the floor. He scooted closer to me, and my palms started to get sweaty.

"Yeah?" my voice squeaked out.

"Do you not want to watch the movie anymore?" He ran his finger down my cheek, and I closed my legs.

I shook my head as I put my hand on his denim covered thigh. "I haven't been watching it."

Heat blazed in his eyes, almost making it look like he was in pain—just not the pain from a broken leg, but the good kind men have when they need to relieve some _tension. _My grandmother explained the difference to me when I was younger. I still couldn't look my grandfather in the eyes again after my grandmother's many examples.

"Neither have I." His voice sounded like he was holding on to his last bit of self-control.

Watching him as he continued to try and be the proper gentleman he was raised to be, I realized that I didn't want him to hold back. I wanted him to let go of that control and show me just how much he wanted me. I wanted him to unleash it on me like a forest fire, heating me up until I couldn't take it anymore.

This wasn't me. I wasn't like Tanya, a girl who let her life be led by her lady bits. But I understood her, and I wanted to let my hormones lead me. They had done a good job so far.

"Good." My voice was low—almost porn star low—as I leaned in and captured his lips in mine. I brushed my tongue against his bottom lip and was greeted with the taste of buttery popcorn. I wouldn't have cared if he tasted like blackened tar. I wanted his mouth to consume me.

He groaned against my lips as my hands went for the hair on the back of his neck. I felt his soft locks as our tongues danced against each other.

I was in control of this, and man did I like it.

Eager for more, I tugged on his hair, and I swung my leg so I was straddling his thighs. He looked up at me surprised. His glasses made him even more handsome.

I felt powerful when his hands gripped my hips like he couldn't handle letting me go. He brushed his fingers against the exposed skin of my stomach, and it shot a tingling sensation down to my heated center.

"I was not expecting this." Edward's voice was a husky murmur as his lips traveled to my neck. I held his face there, desperate to feel his lips against every available bit of skin. He wasn't even touching the important parts yet, and I was already completely owned by this man.

"Is that a bad thing?" My voice was strained in his ear. I felt him grow harder against my thigh.

"What do you think?" he asked as he ground me against his erection. I had to hold back a moan when he hit the seam of my jeans just right. It shot a wave of pleasure straight through me.

"You like that, Bella?" I wanted to combust just from his silky voice. I wanted it to swirl around me and carry me to the edge. I wanted more.

"Mhmm," I mumbled into his neck as I started moving my hips against him. Who knew dry humping could be this delicious? I sure as hell was enjoying myself.

"Keep going," he growled into my hair. His breathing picked up as I increased my speed.

We were moving together, both desperately trying to seek that right amount of friction. I could feel his neck getting sweaty, and when I looked down, I saw that my chest was bright red. If my chest didn't give me away, the panting I was doing surely would. I was close. I hoped he wasn't far behind.

His hand trailed up my body, leaving its place on my hips and going straight for my chest. I held my breath in anticipation. His fingers flicked my hardened peak, and that did it for me. I fell over the edge as I bit down on his shoulder. My body felt as if it exploded like a firework on the fourth of July. I had never had an orgasm from just dry humping before, and I had never come in a pair of jeans.

What a night of firsts.

I was extremely sensitive, but he kept going until he found his own release. Just feeling him sag further into the futon after his muffled groan had me smiling. I felt like I could rule the world. I made one of the sexiest men I knew come undone from a dry humping experience. Man, did I want to do that again.

I slid off his lap, and we sat in silence, trying to catch our breath. I couldn't believe I just did that. I didn't usually get off with a guy on a first date, and I knew I wasn't ever going to forget it.

"I didn't think that was going to happen," Edward said with a smile after he caught his breath.

"Me neither." I laughed. "But I don't regret it."

"Neither do I. Is it bad that I want to do it again, like _now_?" he whispered, and I blushed at his words. How I wanted to do the same.

"Not at all. But can we rain check the dry hump for another time? I feel really uncomfortable in these pants." I motioned toward my soaked crotch and tried to stifle a laugh. The whole end of hump conversation was not sexy, especially being in my gross jeans. He didn't seem to mind.

"I can drive you home. Let me get you a pair of shorts or something. Plus I gotta..." He gestured to his crotch which caused me to giggle. "You know, change."

_CYOA_

Turned out Edward had a beaten up Chevy pickup truck, and he was nice enough to drive me home. It wasn't far. I could have walked, but he didn't want me to be out so late. I thought it was sweet. Even sweeter was the fact that he lent me a pair of boxers to wear as shorts on the ride home. What he didn't know was I would probably keep them, just because I was a creeper like that.

We parked in front of my building, and I was surprised when he got out and walked me to the front door. I tried not to swoon too badly as we stood nervously, neither of us wanting the night to end. My backpack lay down by our feet, forgotten, as we stood facing each other with shit-eating grins on our faces. His hair was unruly, and I tried not to smirk knowing his sex hair was from my hands.

"This was a great night. I can't thank Tanya enough for finding me. I'm so glad I didn't let your rejection stop me."

I laughed at that and swatted his arm. I guess I could be flirty when I wanted to be.

"I didn't reject you. I was just nervous." He pulled me against him as he brushed his mouth against my ear.

"You didn't seem nervous when you straddled my dick." He pulled back with a smug look on his face, his eyes shining through his frames.

"That's because I wasn't." I grabbed his face and gave him one last lingering kiss. I threw him my own smug look as he straightened his glasses.

I pulled a pen out of my backpack and grabbed his hand. He looked confused but smiled when he saw I had scribbled my number on his palm.

"See you later." I gave him a parting wave as I slipped through the front door, grabbing my backpack. I wanted to leave him wanting more, and the groan I heard from the other side of the door told me I did good.

I walked toward my room and ran straight into a very hairy man. I screamed as loud as I could and ran to my room.

"Paul! Put a shirt on!" I heard Tanya hiss as my bedroom door opened. She slipped in and gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that." Tanya rolled her eyes. "The manners of the men I pick up at bars."

She was wearing her _SpongeBob_ pajamas, and I held back a smile at how ridiculous she looked. She had no shame.

"You had a good night?" I was almost afraid for her to reply.

"The best! I took advantage of your absence and defiled the couch." I tried not to gag at her smug expression. I knew she wasn't lying. I also knew I would never sit on that couch again.

"Enough about me. How was your night?"

I shrugged, hiding my smile. But she saw right through me.

"You guys did something, didn't you? You don't seem as stiff as normal, plus you're wearing men's boxers!"

"We…" I hesitated. "Well, we um, dry humped, and I came." I said the last part in a jumbled rush, but she heard me.

"Yes," Tanya shouted. "It's about time!" She held her hand up for a high five, and I refused to acknowledge her.

"I knew you would be proud," I mumbled, throwing a pillow at her.

"Was it good?" She looked like she wanted to talk all night about my denim hump.

"T, I'm not telling you all the details," I protested.

"That's not fair." She pouted. "I tell you mine."

"I ask you not to tell me, and you do it anyway! Just know I had a nice time, and thank you for intervening. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have gone bowling and did our happy couch dance after."

Tanya got up to leave, probably so she could go back to hairy Paul. "You're very welcome. And I just want to say one thing."

I rolled my eyes. "This is going to be good. What?"

"I hope you two get to spend more time humping and that he knows you can handle his balls better than you can a bowling ball."

I took my last pillow and threw it at her retreating form.

I couldn't help but smile at what Tanya said. I knew I would be able to handle Edward's balls, and I was sure as hell looking forward to the opportunity.

I watched Edward walk away and couldn't stop myself from smiling like an idiot. I just made Edward cream his pants. Tanya would be so proud.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Thank you so much for reading this! I know it was a little different and I really appreciate you taking the time out to read this craziness. Remember, you can go back to chapter 1 and choose something different for Bella. There are 4 different endings!**

**Thank you again to my team for working on this. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all your help! This would have still been hiding on my computer without all your support!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Drink

**Hey! So if you're here this means you decided Bella needs a little alcohol. If this is NOT what you chose, go back to the previous chapter you were on and recheck which chapter you should be on!**

**Thank you so much Kitchmill and twilightladies! And thank you for rechecking this like a million times!**

* * *

_Drink_

I looked back at Edward's friend Emmett and laughed. Maybe a little alcohol would give me a bit of extra courage. With my luck, I would get one of these horrible songs stuck in my head. It probably would never leave, and I would be stuck awake at night singing it to myself.

Not desirable.

"Yeah, I think I will have one." I smiled and motioned Charles over. "I have a tab set up already. You know, incase my club soda went dry," I said sarcastically.

Edward smiled but shook his head. "I can't have you buy me drinks. Aren't I the one supposed to be getting you drunk?" he joked.

"I never said you couldn't." I threw him my own wink. "Besides, just because I started a tab doesn't mean we can't split it or you can't just pay it."

"We aren't splitting anything. I'll take care of it." I smiled at his words. Such a gentleman.

"Well then, please be my guest." I ordered an appletini and he ordered a beer. I was surprised at his choice. I would have thought he would have ordered a Bud Light like most of the other college guys I knew, but instead he ordered a Stella.

As I looked at the green liquid, I heard a little voice in the back of my mind. My conscious decided to pay me a visit, and she plagued my thoughts with nothing but doubt. She was reminding me that I couldn't hold my alcohol to save my life. I was the epitome of a lightweight. When I got drunk—which had only happened twice—I turned into a different Bella. I lost all my inhibitions and became a more carefree Bella. A Bella that could pass for Tanya. Well, not really. But I did try to kiss someone at a party once when I was drunk, something which his girlfriend didn't appreciate.

I didn't remember any of that in the morning. Tanya gleefully told me the details. Turns out I did end up kissing someone—myself in the bathroom mirror. That was when I decided drinking wasn't always the smartest idea. And going to parties with Tanya was something I didn't want to indulge in ever again.

But that was a year ago. I had matured by now.

I would be fine.

I glanced up at Edward and was met with a cheeky grin. That seemed to be the last bit of a push I needed to force away the bad memories. Time to turn over a new leaf.

I sipped my drink and tried to hide my reaction as the alcohol burned my throat on the way down. Most of the frat parties Tanya dragged me to early in college didn't have anything top shelf, or really anything with a hard kick. Since I wasn't used to drinking, not being able to handle anything this strong was a given. I didn't like the burn that welcomed me when I swallowed.

He glanced over at me while his lips wrapped around his drink and I almost fell off the stool. He was a sight to see. His eyes were so green—I didn't know how someone could have eyes that color. He was just _wow_.

I looked down at my drink and held back a laugh. How fitting that I would be admiring his eyes and subconsciously get a drink that matched them.

"Damn, this song sucks." He laughed as he took another long sip of his beer. I watched his Adam's apple bob with his swallow, and I held myself back from tracing it with my tongue.

Instead, I looked over at the band and sighed. "'Grey Street' sucks. I'm ashamed of myself that I actually know the title of this song."

He laughed again. "I know what you mean. I know the words to most of their songs, unfortunately. Not the best thing to get stuck in your head. It's like torture!"

I nodded my agreement. This music was killing my ears. It wasn't that Emmett sucked. Actually, he had a great voice. It was soft and smooth, nothing like what I expected from such a solid guy. It was just the horrible music.

Blah!

Edward and I shared a look and downed the rest of our drinks. He smiled, and I hid a grimace from the aftertaste. "Another," we both said in unison.

I threw my head back as I laughed, swaying as I did. Damn, I was feeling it already!

One drink turned into four for me and six for Edward. He started drinking rum and coke so it was a little stronger than his beer. I knew I was feeling it, and from the glassy look in his eyes, he was feeling it too. Probably still not as bad as me though.

A few hours later Edward asked me to dance, and the alcohol coursing through my system made me say yes. With newly found confidence, I led him to the floor and started swaying in time to the music.

I must have been drunk if I was swaying to this crap.

Edward set his hands on my hips, and we couldn't help but stare at each other as the music pulsed around us. As he continued to gaze at me, I had such a strong urge to tell him the first thing that came into my head.

In the back of my mind I knew I shouldn't, but the cocktails meant I had no verbal filter.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked, leaning into him as I took a deep sniff of his cologne.

"What?" He smiled.

"Your cologne smells like sex!" I giggled into his ear. My whispered secret came out a little louder than I intended, and the people next to us gave me a weird look.

He laughed and pulled me against him. "You like it?" My heart was pounding. I could really get used to being that close to him.

I nodded my head, maybe a little too eager because he simply laughed again. My head spun, and I tried to hold myself upright by clutching his arms.

I heard some commotion at the stage and saw that Emmett's band was done, and some guy with a keyboard was coming on stage. He was a skinny guy who wore his blond hair in a Mohawk of sorts. He was joined by a tall, dark skinned guy with dreads who was holding a bass, and a woman with long, fiery red hair. They looked interesting.

They practically pushed Emmett off the stage.

"We are the Nomads!" the blond screamed at the audience. "We're here to rock!" Then he went and started playing on his keyboard. I tried to hold back a laugh, but in all seriousness, they were pretty good. A little too techno for me, but the fiery girl had a good voice. Even if she did scream most of the time.

Everyone seemed to accept the change of music and people changed their swaying into grinding. I looked at Edward, and we tried to get into a good grinding position. Turns out it was harder to do than it looked. We attempted to grind, and we had fun so that's all that mattered.

The first song ended and everyone cheered.

"I want to hear you scream!" The redhead yelled into the microphone. I threw my head back and yelled as loud as I could. I was normally the quiet one, so I even surprised myself with how loud I got. But I was beyond excited the mellow music was done and the real stuff was starting, and I just had to let it out.

"Yeah, that girl has the right idea!" the lead singer shouted, pointing at me. Edward thought it was so funny, and he forced my hand up into the air. Everyone cheered as they nodded their heads at me.

"Yeah!" I agreed with them, enjoying the feel of Edward's hand on my skin.

"Let's see what you got, pretty girl!" the singer said as she wet her lips. I was trying not to think about why she was doing that. Thankfully, Edward was more than happy to help me ignore her as he helped me up on top of a table.

I looked at him in confusion and he gestured for me to talk. The table was shaking and I thought I was going to fall, but one look at Edward had my confidence up. "Let's dance!" I yelled, and everyone cheered.

"Let's get wasted too!" I added. Everyone also agreed on that one.

Then I heard someone in the back scream as loud as they could, "Let's get neoned!"

Everyone looked back and saw two girls standing there, clearly drunk, dancing with each other. They wore T-shirts with beards on them, and a _Team Cricket_ button was fashioned to their shirts. They looked familiar, but I couldn't place them.

"Fuck yeah!" I said. "You rock, No Man!"

"It's Nomads!" The blond keyboardist snarled. A look of annoyance flashed across his sweaty face.

"Whatever! Let's get crazy!" I went to step down and almost fell on my ass. Thankfully Edward caught me before I could embarrass myself. He was laughing and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek.

"You commanded the room," he yelled over the music, and I just shrugged.

Everyone went back to dancing. The lead singer went back to staring at me, which was beyond creepy. I didn't have much time to dwell on it since Edward wasted no time in pulling me back against him, right where I wanted to be. We drunkenly started moving to the beat once again.

I squirmed uncomfortably as the lead singer continued to stare at me, causing Edward to pull me possessively against his side. I welcomed the comfort, enjoying the feel of his arm around me.

My head was swimming, but I felt safe that I wouldn't face plant in Edward's arms. I let go, I threw my hands up and thrust my butt into his crotch. "Let's do this!" I shouted, and everyone cheered along with me.

Edward's grip on my hips tightened as my dance moves got more fluid. It felt like the more I drank, the better I danced. So I ignored how I looked and had fun. And from the feeling of Edward's dick against my ass, he was enjoying it too.

"You're so sexy," he said in my ear. I looked over my shoulder at him and threw him a wink.

"Yeah? Good, that's what I want you to think."

He swung me around so we were facing each other. "I'm sorry, but I need to do this."

Looking up at him, I saw heat in his eyes. It looked like he was about to break, like he couldn't possibly hold back anymore. His eyes scanned my face before they settled on my lips. He groaned as I wet them unconsciously.

He pressed his lips against mine. He tasted like coke, and my tongue greedily searched his mouth, wanting more of the sweet taste. I grabbed his hair and pulled him even closer.

We must have looked crazy. It was a typical drunken kiss as lips sucked and teeth knocked together. I wanted more of what he could give me. His mouth was fierce against mine, dominating the entire kiss, and my knees almost buckled when his hand cupped my neck, fixing me in place. Not that I was going anywhere. I'd never had a kiss like this—so hot, demanding and as if he couldn't get enough.

He pulled away from me and caressed my cheek. My heart continued to pound as his hungry gaze roamed my face. He was staring at me like I was a piece of meat, and that thought caused butterflies to erupt in my stomach.

"Want to know my secret?" he asked, nuzzling into my neck.

"W-What?" I stammered.

"Alcohol makes me horny." He panted, and it felt like everything paused as he rubbed his erection against my thigh.

"You make me horny," I gasped.

"Ditto." He smiled, pulling back to look at me.

"Get a room," the girl next to us sneered. I forgot we were even in public, let alone in the middle of a dance floor.

"Well," I said, tilting my head to the side. "Let's do something about that."

"Yes, let's."

Edward pulled me through the crowded dance floor, his eyes telling me exactly what he was thinking. And damn, was I thinking it too. My heart was pounding with excitement as we weaved our way through the bodies.

It felt like I had Tanya in the back of my mind chanting "_you're getting the D."_ But it was so true, I was getting the D. Anticipation pooled deep within my stomach as I let him lead me down a darkened hallway.

There was a long line of sweaty women waiting to fix their make up in the bathroom. A couple of them seemed to give Edward the once over, but who could blame them? Edward wore glasses better than Clark Kent ever could. He was damn hot.

"You're damn hot," I giggled as Edward pulled me into the men's bathroom. It was dark and smelled like sweat, but seeing Edward stare at me like I was something to eat erased all those environmental details from my mind.

"You're damn hot too," he growled as we ignored the lone guy using the urinal and went into the single stall. It was pretty big, and the metal of the stall was painted a deep green.

"Fuck, I want you," Edward said as he trapped me against the brick wall in the back. His nose started skimming the length of my neck as his hand bravely traveled under my dress.

"Do you want me?" His voice made me shiver in anticipation, his fingers tracing circles on my sticky thighs.

"Yes," I breathed out, sounding like a big, wanton whore.

His fingers toyed with the edge of my panties. "Are you wet for me, Bella?" His voice was smooth and went straight between my thighs. Thankfully, his strong arms were caging me in or else I would have fallen down with the way his voice turned my legs into jelly.

He trailed soft kisses up my neck, sucking my flesh into his hot mouth. God, did I wish that was another part of my anatomy, somewhere preferably lower.

"Why don't you check?" I took his hand and directed it to my now soaked panties. He increased the pressure on my neck and let out a muffled groan.

His fingers started tracing my slit over the lace. I felt like my core was on fire. Just the small touch of his finger set my insides burning for him. I had never been with a guy that was so confident with himself that he knew he could lightly trace my opening instead of fumbling around down there like a blind man playing operation.

I felt like my whole body was awake and just waiting for him to go even farther.

Edward's finger found my small bud over my panties and he started rubbing slow, sensual circles over it. He pulled back and rested his head against my forehead. He groaned when I pressed myself closer to his hand. He knew what he did to me. His eyes looked so determined as he stared me down, willing me to embrace what he was doing. He was so attractive I had to shut mine or else I would come too fast.

I whimpered as I tried to keep control. I was teetering on the edge and I knew it wouldn't be long before I fell over it. Edward could read my body, and knowing I was close, he began to respond in kind. He moved faster, increasing the pressure, causing my legs to shake.

"You like that, Bella? You like that I'm rubbing your clit in a bar bathroom? You like that anyone can walk in and hear you moaning because of what I do to you?" His voice was consuming me, and I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter, fighting the pleasure he was giving me with just his finger.

"Answer me," he demanded.

I snapped my eyes open. "Yes."

He gave me a wicked grin, like he had eaten all the cookies from the cookie jar. His fingers moved even faster and I gripped his forearm, biting my lip to hold in the moan that was demanding to be released.

"Come, Bella. Show me what I do to you."

His words triggered my release. My body locked, and I couldn't help but shut my eyes as I came hard on his fingers, my moan echoing in the small bathroom.

Everything else disappeared. The club…the bathroom…everything. I didn't care where we were, who could hear us, or what was going on outside of that stall. All I cared about was feeling this man against me.

I wanted more.

If he could reduce me to a puddle of goo with some dirty words and his fingers, then I definitely wanted to know what the rest of him could do.

When I opened my eyes, it looked like Edward and I were on the same page. He pulled a condom out of his back pocket and quickly undid his pants. His eyes remained locked with mine as he let his pants effortlessly fall to the ground, his belt buckle clunking on the dirty floor.

He went to take off his glasses and I stopped him. "Keep them on." My voice sounded so low and sultry. I was surprised it came from me. I saw something move from the corner of my eye and looked down.

I held back a gasp as I took in his length. It was perfect. He was hard and had a thick vein running right down the center. I wanted to drop to my knees and trace it. I just wanted to worship this man.

He put the condom wrapper to his mouth and ripped the package open. My eyes widened as he turned his head and spit the top on the ground. I didn't even watch to see where it landed. My eyes were focused solely on his hand as he stroked his length a couple times.

I could feel his heated gaze on me as I licked my lips, wondering what he would feel like in my mouth.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself softly. He handed me the opened package. "Put it on."

I didn't even hesitate as I took the condom from him and rolled it down his length. He felt so warm and solid. I wanted to jump on him and have him go to town on me.

"Perfect." He smirked, grabbing my leg and hitching it over his hip. "I can't wait to see you come all over my dick."

I surprised myself with how ready I was for him again as I felt his hardness right where I needed him. My core was screaming with want, maybe he knew it too because he twitched against me.

Edward pushed my underwear aside, aligned himself with my center, threw me a wink and slammed into me.

_Holy shit!_ Nothing had ever felt like this before.

If I thought his wink was sinful, it had nothing on the way he moved his hips. He bent his knees a little and started thrusting up into me. Thank God for the heels or else this would have been impossible.

"Damn, you feel so good, beautiful." His breathless groan spurred me on. I started clenching around his length as he continued his relentless thrusting.

My hands dug into his hair as he angled his hips to hit a new spot inside me. I cried out in pleasure. I didn't want him to stop. I felt so connected him in that moment, and I wanted to hold on as hard as I could. The harder he thrust, the harder I pulled. We were in a battle of power it seemed. We both were clinging onto each other.

"Fuck, I've wanted this for weeks. The reality is so much better than the fantasy," he panted, his eyes hooded as they locked with mine.

I groaned and threw my head back against the brick wall, ignoring the pain I felt. Edward consumed me. All I could focus on was the sounds he was making and the warmth coursing through my body like wildfire.

He looked like a crazed man as my legs started to shake. I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to support myself much longer, but I didn't want him to stop. Shivers ran through me as I embraced the pleasure. I was an addict. I needed this. I would take falling onto the sticky floor as long as he got me to my release.

He thrust even harder, the sounds of us filling up the bathroom. "God, are you sexy."

I didn't even let it process that this God of a man called me sexy. I didn't have time to because his hand flicked my pulsing clit and I was done. Time stopped as I clenched around his cock and I screamed out my release.

He must have known I was falling, because when I came back from the orgasmic bliss he caused, I realized both my legs were now around his hips. I grabbed onto his back, digging my nails into his skin. He held onto my leg and the wall and kept going. Even as I bit down on his earlobe, his thrusts never faltered.

Edward's pace slowed as I came down from my high before he pulled my legs higher around his hips so I was fully wrapped around him. I couldn't get close enough to him, and I was thrilled he felt the same way.

His slow pace was replaced with hard, fast thrusts. I moaned out my approval.

He was relentless, and he was close.

I felt his ass clenching with his movement as I forced my heeled foot hard against it, urging him on.

"I want to feel you come inside me," I breathed in his ear. Edward must have heard me because he pressed his lips against mine to silence his groan of pleasure as he came hard.

We held onto each other as we caught our breath before Edward gently set me on my feet. My legs felt like mush, but surprisingly, even in my drunken state, I could stand.

Silence passed between us as we got ourselves cleaned up, not bothering with awkward chit chat.

I gave him a shy smile as he held the stall door open for me. His cheeks flushed red in response, and my stomach clenched. I didn't know if it was in a good way or a bad way, but I was hoping it was the former.

Before we walked out, we were approached by some guy in the bathroom. He looked beyond drunk, and at that moment I lost my buzz because I was nowhere near as much of a hot mess as this guy was.

"Fucking get it, right, man?" he asked, stumbling as he tried to give Edward a high five. Edward just glanced at him before he held open the door for me, and we left the idiot standing there high-fiving the empty air.

That was when our bubble burst and reality set back in. The loud music and drunken chatter filled my ears as uncertainty settled in my belly.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd. Hoots and hollers seemed to follow us, and my cheeks were on fire.

Everyone knew what we did. Instead of feeling empowered, I felt disgusted. I had a great time, I mean the only way you could beat two orgasms was having three. But this wasn't me. I didn't hang out with a guy and fuck him in the bathroom the same night. I wanted Edward, so bad, but the drunken mess I turned myself into wasn't what I wanted him to be attracted to.

I didn't want him to think I was easy or that this was something I did all the time. That didn't reflect the image I wanted him to have of me.

Maybe following Tanya's advice was wrong, even if in the moment it felt right.

I looked over at Edward. His head was down. He seemed desperate to avoid meeting my gaze. Was that because he was ashamed that everyone knew what he did with me?

I really needed another drink. These thoughts swimming in my head weren't helping.

"I'm going to close the tab, okay?" Edward said. He looked uncertain as he scanned my face. I bit my lip and gave him a small nod.

I watched him as he walked over to Charles, and I wrapped my arms around myself, shielding out the crowd around me. I felt small, like the walls were closing in on me. Looking around, I felt like people were staring. It was so dumb, but I felt like I was on display.

It was almost like a blanket of guilt covered me. I wasn't this girl. I should have been at home studying, not prancing around like a common whore. I felt ashamed of my actions. I knew something crazy would happen if I decided to drink. But I did it anyway. Now I was probably going to get thrown away. Edward got what he wanted from me, and I got a crazy college story.

I felt sick.

I didn't think, I just turned around and left.

The walk home wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but that's probably because I took off the death heels. I just tried to shut off my never ending doubts by going over the midterm I was ignoring at home.

When I got home, I ran quietly to my room. I had no clue what Tanya was doing, but I saw that her light was on under her door. I didn't want to talk to her though. I didn't want her to ask about my night. I just couldn't. Not yet anyway.

I hid under my covers and shut out the light. I didn't want to think about how Edward saw me, or the fact that I probably ruined whatever relationship I could have had with him by jumping right into sex.

My thoughts were on a constant repeat, and that in turn made my stomach churn. I couldn't settle down, I couldn't fall asleep.

After about thirty minutes, I was no closer to sleep when my phone started thumping against my nightstand. The vibration was causing it to prance across the hardwood, and I had to grab it before it fell, shattering the screen.

I answered it without even looking to see who it was, and I felt my stomach flip when I heard Edward's voice. He sounded a little hesitant as he answered my hello.

"Hi, Bella. I was just calling to see if you got home okay. I would have walked you." His voice was shaking, almost as if the confident man I met in the bathroom had vanished and left behind a nervous version of himself.

I did that.

I felt guilt swimming inside me. "Sorry, Edward, I just needed to get out of there."

"Oh." His voice was soft. "Okay."

There was an awkward beat of silence before Edward spoke again. "So I guess asking you if I could see you again is out of the question, huh?"

My eyes widened in shock. "You want to see me again?"

He chuckled softly. "Why wouldn't I?"

My stomach sank when I remembered the bathroom. Maybe because we were so compatible sexually he wants to keep that up.

I didn't answer so he started rambling. "Not because I expect to have sex with you again in a bathroom. Or that I only want to see you again for sex. I just want to see you, not just for sex. Not that I didn't enjoy the sex, I really did. But I want more from you than that. I want to get to know you. That's what I've really wanted all this time."

He paused.

"Me too," I whispered with a huge grin on my face.

"Really?" He sounded so hopeful it made my stomach flutter.

"Yeah, honestly I was afraid you got what you wanted," I said, and I heard him try to interrupt. I needed to say this, so I kept going. "I don't normally do that, at all. Or drink that much. So I didn't know how to handle it."

"I don't either," he said with a laugh. "I don't even know where that came from. Well, yes, I do—alcohol. But I don't think any differently about you at all. You're still the girl I would watch every day. I still want to get to know you."

I let out a sigh and smiled. "So we're going on a date?"

I could hear the smile in his voice. "Only if you say yes."

"Yes."

We started on getting to know each other well into the early morning. I guess stepping into Tanya's shoes wasn't such a bad thing after all.

It was almost four in the morning when I heard Tanya knock on my bedroom door. I covered the mouthpiece on my phone so I could ask her what she wanted.

"I have a guy friend here, and we were wondering if we could use the whipped cream you bought yesterday and if you had any extra double A batteries."

I rolled my eyes. Only Tanya.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much for reading this! I know it was a little different and I really appreciate you taking the time out to read this craziness. Remember, you can go back to chapter 1 and choose something different for Bella. There are 4 different endings!**

**Thank you again to my team for working on this. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all your help! This would have still been hiding on my computer without all your support!**


End file.
